The Prince of Rome
by taawoos-azraq
Summary: Parody of The Prince of Egypt. What if Ezio was raised as a Borgia Templar, but found out he was born an Assassin slave? As he grows up, he accepts his destiny: to free the Assassins from slavery and into freedom.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer - I do not own Assassin's Creed and The Prince of Egypt. They are owned by Ubisoft and Dreamworks respectively.**

 **I don't own the cover. It was made by luulala from DeviantArt.**

 **Most of the characters here are fictional. A few historical characters are in no way related to the fictional characters at all. It's just fiction. The timelines here are fictional as well.**

 **Before you start pointing fingers, I'm aware of the real timelines in both real life and in the Assassin's Creed franchise, so don't get mad at me.**

 **I've had the idea of doing a parody of The Prince of Egypt using Assassin's Creed characters a few months ago. You'll know who is who as you read more into this.**

 **I'm thinking of extending more into the story instead of being a copy-and-paste story. I'll be altering the story in some way.**

 **If there are any mistakes, please tell me and reviews are very much appreciated no matter how positive or negative they are. This is my first fanfic, so please be nice.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

Rome, Italy, 24 June 1476

01:50 am

The Assassins and whomever were affiliated with them, whether it be the townsfolk, thieves, mercenaries, or courtesans, were enslaved by the Borgia. The Borgia family were Templars, enemies of the Assassins. They sought to control them by turning them into slaves and making them perform hard labor for many years to come. They rose to power when their leader, Rodrigo Borgia, became the Pope. The Borgia made guards torture the slaves if they were not to work, rebel, or even try to escape. They even made the slaves wear insignias that bore the Assassins' logo so that they would know they were affiliated with the creed.

Townspeople would look at them with disgust and would laugh at them for the slaves are inferior to them. However, there are some townsfolk that sympathized and felt pity for the Assassins. They wish they could help, but couldn't for they would face the wrath of the Pope if they did. It was useless to complain to the government or try to protest because it was corrupted under the pressure of the Borgia.

Giovanni Auditore, an Assassin-turned-slave, planned to form a rebellion when he heard that Rodrigo was planning to issue an order to slaughter all the newborns of Assassins, when he was foretold that a child of an Assassin would rebel against him and take all the slaves out of Rome and into a good land full of peace and tranquility, away from the Borgia and Templar influence.

Giovanni's wife, Maria Auditore, was about to give birth to a child, so he rushed to get the nurse Annetta who is a slave herself. They both rushed back to the house of where the Auditores lived and they saw Maria on the ground with Federico and Claudia, their two children, trying to help their mother.

"Children, go to your rooms until I tell you to come out!" shouted Giovanni. The children did as they were told. Giovanni then rushed and kneeled to his wife's side. "Maria, I'm here. I brought Annetta."

"Quick! Get her on the table!" Annetta told Giovanni. Giovanni picked Maria up while Annetta cleared the table off and she rushed to get some towels and blankets. Maria started screaming for she couldn't hold the baby in for much longer. Maria got on the table and Annetta came to the end of her and shouted "Push!"

Maria did so and she screamed for it was painful to do so. Giovanni was there to comfort her. He held her hand and kissed her on the cheek telling her it was going to be okay. He prayed to God to make the baby come out safe and no harm would come to it. As Maria gave one more scream and pushed, the baby finally came out. Annetta held the baby, cut the umbilical cord, and wrapped a blanket around the newborn.

"It's a boy," said Annetta.

"Thank God," exclaimed Giovanni. "Claudia! Federico! Come here!"

The two children peeked out of their rooms and saw their parents and Annetta. "Yes, Father?" questioned Claudia.

"Meet your new baby brother," said Maria in her tired voice.

The two children came over to their mother to stare at their new baby brother who was cradled by her. Claudia was happy, scared, and sad all at the same time for she knew this might be her first time seeing him and in the morning, her last for she feared he would die at the hands of the Borgia.

"He's so cute," Claudia noticed.

"Too bad this will be our last time seeing him," snarked Federico. "He's going to die the next day." Giovanni gave him a small slap on the head, telling him to mind his manners. Federico may have been five years old, but one could say he was a smartass.

"It's a shame he's born when the Pope gave the order of killing all the newborns," said Annetta. "How are you going to protect him?"

"We had it all planned out," Giovanni said. "Claudia, get the basket." Claudia went into her room, grabbed the basket, and brought it over to her father. "We constructed this basket a week ago. We made the weaves so tight, no water could get into it. It took a few tries, but it worked."

"You mean you're going to leave your child in the river all alone?" Annetta was shocked and could not believe that this family could leave their newborn child unsupervised. However, she understood what they were planning on doing.

"No," said Maria. "Claudia will follow the basket and make sure no harm will come to our child. We are relying on God and the Tiber River to take our child to a place where he can live free and to a good family who will take care of him. He shouldn't have to live as a slave, and we believe that one day, he will deliver us out of this hellhole we call _Roma_ (Rome)."

"Oh, I see."

"Once our child is safe, Claudia will ask that family if they should need a wet nurse. If they say yes, then Claudia will know who to bring."

"And if they decline?"

Maria didn't answer for they haven't thought about the possibility if the family would decline the offer of bringing a wet nurse.

"I'm sure they'll figure something out," Giovanni interceded. "I am planning to lead a rebellion against that Borgia pig whom they call a Pope. Who is he to slaughter all our newborns just because he fears that they will grow up and rebel against him? Our son will be the deliverer and will take us away from here!"

"Have you thought of a name for him?" Annetta changed the subject.

"We'll let the new family name him," answered Maria.

"Well, I'm tired and that'll be all for today. Congratulations on the baby and that'll be 150 florins."

"I'll pay you an extra 25 if you don't tell anyone about this," bargained Giovanni. "Not even the Borgia themselves."

There have been times when some Assassin slaves became spies for the Borgia and they were paid handsomely. The Auditores and others were careful and superstitious not to reveal anything for who knows what would happen. Annetta didn't care about telling anyone for she was too tired to snitch and she was not a spy.

"Deal," she agreed. Giovanni went into his bedroom and brought the nurse his payment. The nurse took it and left the house taking her medical supplies with her.

Maria got off the table and took her newborn child to her bedroom. "Don't worry, _mio caro_ (my love)," she spoke. "Soon, we will see each other again and you will be our deliverer. Claudia, Federico, go to sleep. We have a big day in the morning."

"But I just met my baby brother. I don't want to give him up." As Claudia spoke, tears came out of her eyes.

"You won't have to say goodbye to him." Giovanni intervened. "You'll see him again soon. When the day comes, we will all be ready."

Claudia wiped the tears off her face and joined her brother to bed. Giovanni then joined Maria in their bedroom who was cradling the child. As they both caressed their child, he finally went to sleep. Giovanni put him in the crib that he made a few months ago and joined Maria for their prayer.

"Dear Lord, hear our prayer," Maria prayed. "You have blessed us with a child in a time of adversity. We beg Thee, please take our child to a safe place away from the Borgia. Please take him to a good family who will take care of him. Please bring him back to us when the time is right. Please protect my husband for the rebellion in the morning. Please let no harm happen to us and keep us always safe in Your care. Amen."

"Amen," Giovanni repeated. After the prayer was done, they went to sleep.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **I'll upload the second chapter soon.**


	2. Baby Ezio

**So I got my first review on this story so quickly. Thank you, KnightLawn. Be sure to expect more. I wanted to add lyrics from the Italian dub of The Prince of Egypt, but I heard that adding lyrics into a fanfic makes it uninteresting. BTW the first chapter was originally titled Ascoltaci, which is the Italian title of Deliver Us. This was originally titled Conducilo, which means "Bring him there" which is a part of the lyrics in Ascoltaci.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Baby Ezio

Rome, Italy, 24 June 1476

10:00 am

As the slaves went on to work in the city and in the fields, the women and children stayed inside their homes afraid of what was going to happen. They would try to protect their newborn children from the guards in any way they can. However, Maria and her children were prepared to do the inevitable task. Giovanni had already left to lead the rebellion against Rodrigo. Maria hoped that nothing bad would happen to him. She went to her bedroom to put a shawl on her head and to pick up her child from the crib. She placed her child hidden in the shawl so that when they leave, the guards won't notice the newborn.

 _Thump! Thump! Thump!_ The children shook when they heard the door. They were afraid that it was the guards who had come to take their newborn baby brother. "Kids, stay behind me," Maria said. "Who's there?!"

"It's me, Annetta!"

"Are you alone?"

"Yes." Maria opened the door and brought Annetta in quickly, trying not to draw attention. "The guards are coming here. You have to leave now."

"We're ready. Claudia, you have the basket?"

"Yes, Mother," Claudia answered quickly. Federico was ready to go as well.

"I know a quickest way to the river," Annetta breathed.

"Follow us out the back door, but hurry! I think I hear the guards coming!" Maria said as she heard footsteps coming straight for the front door. "Kids, come on! Don't let go of the basket, Claudia! Federico, take my hand and don't let go! Stay close!"

As the mother holding her baby and children rushed to the back door, they ran following the nurse through the neighborhood where they were careful not to let the guards see them. They also saw the guards burst through doors looking for newborns to kill. The guards even slapped the mothers who were blocking the door out of the way so they would let them in and take their children.

As Annetta led Maria and her children out of the neighborhood where all the Assassin slaves lived, they stopped for they could see the river. "This is as far as I can take you."

"Thanks so much, Annetta. You've been of great help to us." Maria hugged Annetta and then took her children to the river. Annetta ran back to the neighborhood. The baby Maria was holding was cooing and whimpering as the family reached the river. "Quiet, my son. Don't cry. We'll see each other again." Claudia opened the basket as Maria placed her child inside. "Sleep, my child. Let the river rock you to sleep and let God guide you," Maria then kissed her baby on the forehead and closed the basket lid on him as he fell asleep.

Then Maria picked up the basket and went in the river waters being careful not to slip. "River, this is a precious gift I'm giving to you. It carries a cargo that is important to us. Don't let any harm happen to it. Take this treasure to a place where my son can be free." Maria then let go of the basket and let the river take it. As it floated away, tears fell out of Maria's eyes. She then got out of the river and went to Claudia and told her to follow the basket and report back to her when it has reached its destination. Federico stayed with his mom to watch over her.

Claudia then followed the basket being careful not to be detected and making sure the basket didn't get in harm's way. There were giant rats that were near the river when they saw the basket and they thought there was food in it.

"Get away from it!" Claudia shouted at them. The rats heard her cry and swam away in fear. The river started being narrow and then it grew wider as it reached a bridge. Claudia gasped as the basket was in the way of boats that was being rowed by slaves and was filled with materials needed to construct churches and buildings. Nobody cared about the basket being in the river as they didn't notice it. The paddles pushed in the way of the basket carrying the deliverer inside. Claudia gasped so much as she thought it was the end of her brother. However, one boat pushed the basket out from the open water away from any harm at all.

The basket floated in the way of ducks and seagulls who flew away when it was coming towards them. Claudia was on the sidewalk under the bridge and she sighed in relief as her baby brother was safe. But she noticed the basket was going to a mother who was holding a boy in her arms. She recognized that woman: it was the Pope's wife, Vannozza dei Cattanei. She was visiting the river with her son, Cesare Borgia, and behind them were ladies-in-waiting and a horse carriage that they all traveled in.

When Vannozza noticed the basket, she put her son aside and opened it. Claudia gasped in shock for she was afraid the Borgia mistress would kill the baby on sight, but she didn't. She instead smiled and picked up the baby. Claudia sighed in relief again and smiled because her brother was safe, but in the hands of the enemy. How could someone who belonged to a controlling and evil family be so nice and happy to an enemy of theirs? Well, one could say that the mistress always saw the good in people and her love was influential to others.

Vannozza noticed Claudia watching her and she told her to come over to her. "Little girl, don't be afraid. Please come here so I can see you." Claudia did as she was told and Vannozza noticed she's an Assassin slave by the insignia badge she was wearing. "Little girl, what's your name?"

"Claudia," she answered.

"What were you doing in the shadows? Were you spying on us?"

"Heavens, no, _madonna_. I saw you with that baby and I was wondering, are you thinking of taking care of him?"

"Why, yes, I am. God has delivered me a child so that my son won't be lonely and I'll raise this baby as my own and I believe maybe one day, this child will be destined for great things."

"I believe so. Will you need a wet nurse?"

Vannozza thought a little and then responded, "Yes, I think so."

"Then I know just the one."

"You can tell her to visit my place tomorrow morning. She will need this to gain entry in the place I live in." She then reached into her dress and gave Claudia a slip which bore the Borgia coat of arms.

"Thank you. I'll be sure to give it to her. By the way, have you thought of a name for the baby?"

Vannozza hasn't thought of a name for the child. She almost gave up when she saw in the sky an eagle flying above. "Ezio."

"What?"

"Ezio. That will be his name. It's Ancient Greek for 'eagle'."

"That sounds nice. Thank you, _madonna_. _Addio_ (Goodbye)!" Claudia then ran off from the same way she went when she followed the basket. Vannozza then walked up the stairs from the bridge that led her to the carriage. She noticed the ladies-in-waiting gasping when they saw the baby she was holding. She then glared at them which meant to have a little respect for she was going to take care of him like her own child. Vannozza then noticed Cesare tugging on her dress whining about wanting to go home and being curious about the baby.

"Come, Cesare. We will show the Pope your new baby brother... Ezio." She then went inside the carriage along with her son and ladies-in-waiting.

* * *

Back at Tiber River near the neighborhood, Maria and Federico were waiting for Claudia to come back with news. They saw her running quickly to them and she was almost out of breath. When she caught breath, she revealed to her family what happened.

"Claudia, what happened?" Maria was the first to ask.

"Is our brother safe?" Federico intervened.

"Yes, he is. The basket was in the hands of rats, but I shouted at them to go away. Then it was in the way of boats. Nobody noticed it. I thought it was a goner, but it wasn't. Then I saw it going to the Pope's wife and her son."

"What? What did she do?" Maria gasped as she thought of the idea of a Borgia raising her son.

"She took my brother in as her own son. She saw me and I asked her if she was going to take care of him. She said yes. I asked if she needed a wet nurse and she said yes. This is for you, Mom. You are to go to her place tomorrow morning." Claudia then handed the paper that had the Borgia coat of arms to her mom. Maria took it from her hand, looked at it, and put it in her pocket. "By the way, she named my brother Ezio."

"What kind of a name is that?" Federico puzzled.

"She said it meant 'eagle' in Ancient Greek. She saw an eagle up in the sky while thinking of a name for him."

"Ezio Auditore," Maria thought. "I like it. Come on, kids. Join me for prayer." The children then joined hands together and sat down on the ground. "Dear Lord, thank You so much for keeping my son safe. We hope You send him to us when he seems fit. Make sure nothing bad happen to him. Don't let the Borgia hurt him in any way. Please send us to a land where we Assassins will be free. Amen."

"Amen," Claudia and Federico said in unison.

"MARIA!"

Maria shook when she heard her name. She recognized that voice: it was Annetta. She had come back with tears in her eyes. "Annetta, what's wrong?"

"It's your husband! Please come quickly! Hurry!"

Maria ran with Annetta back to their home. Claudia and Federico followed. The group ran back to the way they came from. They noticed the neighborhood where they lived was empty of guards. Instead, it was filled with crying mothers and screaming children. Some men were comforting their wives, mothers, aunts, cousins, and sisters who had just lost their newborns. But Maria focused on getting to Giovanni. They weren't going to their home. Instead, Annetta took them to her place. When they entered, they saw some nurses and doctors tending to Giovanni, but to no avail because the wounds in him were so bloody. Maria stood in shock and with tears in her eyes when she saw her husband in bed. Claudia and Federico cried when they saw their father.

"What happened?" Maria asked as she stood by her husband's side.

"He was stabbed by one of the Pope's guards," a doctor replied. "He was planning on assassinating the Pope when one of the guards stopped him and stabbed him furiously."

"Is there anything that can be done?"

"I'm afraid not. He is mortally wounded and there's nothing that can be done."

Claudia and Federico stood by the other side of the bed where Giovanni laid on, crying and begging for their father not to go. Giovanni comforted them and told them not to cry.

"Tell me, Claudia. What about your brother? Is he safe?"

"Yes, he is. He's with Vannozza, the Pope's wife. I thought she was going to kill him, but she didn't." Claudia then explained to his father quickly about Vannozza going to take care of the baby, needing a wet nurse, and naming the baby Ezio. Giovanni wasn't angry for it was too late for him to be angry. Instead, he was happy that his son is safe, but it will take a lot of reasoning for Rodrigo to keep Ezio. He then hugged every member of his family while being bedridden.

"You can't leave us, Father," Federico pleaded fighting back his tears.

"You must be brave. Watch over your sister and mother, please?" Federico nodded and moved back so Giovanni could talk to his daughter. "When you brother comes back, you'll tell him everything." Claudia agreed. Maria then stood next to him and he reached over to her forehead and kissed her. " _Ti amo, mia cara_ (I love you, my darling)."

" _Anche io_ (Me too)." Maria responded with tears in her eyes.

"May Ezio lead us out of this hellhole when the time comes." Giovanni uttered his last words and finally died. His wife and children cried in grief and all the doctors and nurses put their heads down in sorrow. Annetta took a blanket and covered Giovanni's whole body for he will be buried soon and a funeral will be held.

* * *

The next morning after the funeral was held, Maria went to the location that Vannozza had put in her paper. When Maria came to the location, she noticed it was a magnificent villa full of gardens and stables. She then entered the villa and was stopped by guards.

"No slaves are allowed in here!" a guard shouted.

"It's okay," a voice said behind them. It was Vannozza dei Cattanei. "I gave her permission to come here. You're the wet nurse, right?"

"Yes," Maria answered.

"Come in." The guards moved aside and let Maria in. Vannozza then explained that Maria is to be their wet nurse until he refuses to drink breast milk at the age of one. She will be paid 200 florins after the day is over. Maria had noticed Rodrigo didn't kill Ezio at all. Maybe he saw some good in him or maybe he was reasoned by Vannozza into keeping him. Maria had felt inferior by the Borgia but they never treated her like such. Instead they treated her like she was family. She was paid every day after the day was over and she would go home and tell her children about Ezio and what he has done. The next day, she would do the same thing until she was no longer needed as a wet nurse.

As her children grew up, so did Ezio. They never gave up hope that he would come back to them. But Ezio was unaware of what his true purpose was and of his identity.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **I decided not to write about the rebellion Giovanni led and not add more detail into the funeral. If you want to write about it, go ahead. But it must be in consistency of the story here. Now I want to focus more on the fanfic where it's getting into the good parts.**


	3. The Race & Reprimand

**Finally, I'm on the chariot race and reprimand part. Now I'm on to the actual parody part.**

 **In this chapter, Ezio is 17 and Cesare is 19. I know Cesare is way younger than Ezio but I wanted to make him older and have a brotherly relationship with Ezio. I think the real Cesare wasn't interested in being the Pope and had no intention to, but you can distinguish fiction from reality, right?**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Race + Reprimand

Rome, Italy 28 December 1493

16:30 pm

Ezio was growing up as a Borgia Templar and living in a lavish villa while being spoiled by maids and servants, tutored by the greatest tutors of all, going on pilgrimages to the Vatican City, and every summer, traveling to the Palace of the Borgias in Valencia, Spain. Even though he lived in a villa, he would sometimes live in the Borgia Castle whenever his father had important businesses to attend while being a Pope to all his citizens. His best friend was his foster brother, Cesare Borgia, who was to follow in his father's footsteps on becoming the next Pope. They spent most of their time racing in the city, causing trouble, and being by each other's sides.

One day, Ezio and Cesare were racing in the fields on their horses that their father bought for them on Christmas. They were having the time of their lives.

"Faster, you beast!" Cesare shouted at his horse. "You run like a mule!" Cesare was reaching the upper hand when Ezio caught up to him. They were now racing on a bridge that would lead them to the city.

"Hey, Cesare!" Ezio shouted. "How would you like your face painted on a wall?!"

"Someday, yes!"

"How about now?!" Ezio pulled his horse to the left and collided with Cesare's horse. Cesare and his horse were almost about to fall off the bridge but he pulled to the right.

"Ezio, what's wrong with you?! You almost killed me!"

"Oh, come on! Where's your sense of fun?!"

"Oh, so it's fun you want?" Cesare pulled his horse to the right, but Ezio pulled his horse back. Cesare was quick to react and not wanting to fall, he pulled his horse away from the railing and continued racing. Cesare was in the lead while Ezio was behind. "Second born, second place!"

"Not for long!" Ezio responded. The two brothers raced through the city of Rome almost crashing into people and riding into alleys and staircases. They decided to race inside a church that was under construction. What they didn't know was in there, the confidants of the Pope were in there with priests sanctifying the church. Their names were Juan Borgia and Octavian de Valois.

Cesare and Ezio were on the wooden construction platforms racing and being careful. Ezio's horse was running so fast, it ran into a post that was supporting the platforms. The post broke and the platform almost collapsed on top of Ezio breaking all the other platforms. It had also ruined the bricking of the church as well. When Octavian and Juan noticed what was happening, they and the priests ran out of the church quickly not wanting to be collapsed. He and Cesare were racing for their lives. When the collapsing platforms almost reached Ezio, he commanded his horse to jump. The horse performed the stunt and joined up with Cesare's. Cesare and Ezio halted their steeds to stop and looked back. They were shocked at the church's destruction and then laughed a little for they almost could've been killed. They then proceeded to their horses to run and they headed back home.

"You don't think we'll get in trouble for this, do you?" Cesare asked.

"No, not a chance," Ezio answered.

When the duo reached the villa, they put their horses back in their stables. A servant came to the stables and told the brothers that they were to meet their father in his study. The two brothers were scared and nervous for their father was going to punish them for what they have done. How did he know about what they have done? Did somebody tell on them? There was only one way to find out.

They entered the villa, up the staircase, and went straight in the study room. The study room had such a lovely view of the city. It could see all the Tiber River and some slaves working their backs. Behind the study desk was their father, Rodrigo Borgia. On the left of him was his wife, Vannozza dei Cattonei, and his right, Juan Borgia and Octavian de Valois. Cesare and Ezio assumed that it was them who complained to their father. They both saw their father and mother with disappointed looks. They were used to seeing their sons causing trouble, but this one was harsh and low even for Ezio and Cesare.

"Why does God torment me with such reckless, destructive, blasphemous sons?" Rodrigo broke the silence. The boys cringed when they heard their father's stern voice because they didn't like hearing their father being angry at them.

Cesare tried to reason with Rodrigo to make him understand. "Father, hear what I-"

"Be still! The Pope speaks!" Rodrigo interrupted. "I seek to build a city full of prosperity and faith, and your only thought is to amuse yourselves by tearing it down. Have I taught you nothing?"

"You mustn't be so hard on yourself, Your Holiness," Juan spoke. "You're an excellent teacher." He then left Rodrigo's side and got between Ezio and Cesare to leave.

"It's not your fault your sons learned nothing," Octavian added while trying to leave by getting between the two brothers.

"Well, they learned blasphemy."

"True." The two men then left the study room for they wanted nothing more to do with the reprimand Rodrigo was giving to his sons. They had done their part.

"Father, the fault is mine," Ezio defended. "I goaded Cesare on and so I'm responsible."

Rodrigo got out of his desk chair and went up to his sons. "Responsible," he repeated. "Do you know the meaning of that word, Cesare?"

"I understand, Father."

"And do you understand the task for which your birth has destined you? The ways and teachings of God. When I pass into the next world, then you shall be the supreme pontiff."

"One damaged church does not destroy centuries of teachings," Cesare argued back for he was tired of hearing the same words again. He already knew he had responsibilities, so what was the point of repeating those words again?

"But one weak link can break the chain of a mighty lineage!" Rodrigo shouted and pointed at Cesare. Cesare stood back and was shook at the words of what his father shouted at him. He felt insulted that he was called a weak link. Vannozza put her hand on Rodrigo and told him to calm down and breathe. Rodrigo sighed and announced to his sons, "You have my leave to go." He turned around for he did not want to speak to them nor even see them.

"Father," Cesare wanted to say more to the tired man, but his mom stopped him from doing so because he had done enough to make his father angry. Cesare stomped out of the room feeling upset and insulted. Ezio looked back at Cesare with concern and pity in his eyes. He stayed in the study and tried to speak to his father again.

"Father, you know it was really my fault." Rodrigo turned around to look at Ezio. He was not angry at him. Instead he was calm and had recollected his thoughts for a few minutes. "Why are you so hard on Cesare?"

"Ezio, you will never have to carry a burden like the zucchetto I will pass on to Cesare. He must not allow himself to be led astray. Not even by you, my son."

"But all he cares about is your approval. I know he will live up to your expectations. He just needs the opportunity." Even though Ezio was the youngest child, he was the most intelligent and wisest than that of Cesare.

"Maybe," Rodrigo thought. "Maybe so. Go now. I shall see you both tonight."

Ezio bowed down to his father and mother and left the study room. Vannozza laid a hand on her husband's shoulder as they both saw their son walk out of the room.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **There I did it! I finished this chapter so quickly. Now I'm excited to write about the part where Ezio meets Rosa, who is Tzipporah here in this parody. Then I'll write when he meets his biological family and they'll spill the beans.**

 **The reason I called this fanfic "The Prince of Rome" is because Ezio is called a prince. He's not actually a prince by royal blood. He is treated like royalty in this fanfic.**

 **BTW, a zucchetto is a cap that the Pope wears on his head. You've seen it on Pope Francis.**


	4. Sea Shell

**Finally, the next chapter. I had fun writing about the banquet and Rosa's meeting with Ezio and Cesare.**

 **Remember, reviews are always welcome, no matter how positive and negative they are. If you want to follow this story for more chapters, go ahead.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Sea Shell

Rome, Italy 28 December 1493

17:30 pm

Ezio was walking outside of the villa after having the conversation with his father about Cesare's future. He was sewing some sort of small bag and he was planning on throwing a prank on Juan and Octavian because they told on him and Cesare. Ezio noticed Cesare sitting on the rooftop of the stables and decided to cheer him up.

"Well, that went well."

"Just go away," Cesare kindly said.

"It could've been worse."

"The weak link in the chain. That's what he called me."

Ezio couldn't think of anything to reply, but he did his best to cheer his older brother up. "Well, you are rather pathetic."

"Irresponsible, ignorant of the teachings. He practically accused me of bringing down the lineage."

"Yeah, I can see it now. 'There goes the Colosseum!'" Ezio dramatically imagined and laughed. Cesare got down from the rooftop to meet up with his brother, watching his stepping.

"You can laugh about it!"

"Buildings cracking and toppling over, the Tiber drying up," Ezio continued while he put water from the horses' water trough in his bag and tied it up. He then proceeded to find where Rodrigo's confidants were located while continuing his joke. "Single-handedly, you will manage to bring the greatest city on Earth to ruin."

"Tell me this, Ezio. Tell me. Why is it whenever you start something, I'm the one that ends up getting in trouble?" Ezio ignored what Cesare was asking for he found Octavian and Juan. He threw his contraption at the two men and then hid. Cesare did nothing but look at the men scream and complain while being soaked. The men noticed Cesare and assumed it was him who threw the water balloon.

"Cesare, you're in trouble again!" Juan shouted at him.

"Get over here!" Octavian screamed in his French accent. "I think you owe us an apology!"

Cesare shook and didn't know what to do. Should he run or should he tell them the truth? He saw Ezio next to him with a bucket of water in his hand.

"You might as well," Ezio suggested to Cesare to cave in and cause trouble. Cesare smiled for he needed to release his anger somehow. He took the bucket out of Ezio's hand and threw it at the confidants. They screamed again and they were now double drenched. "I figured it out. You know what your problem is, Cesare?"

"What?"

"You care too much."

"And your problem is you don't care at all," Cesare revealed while pulling Ezio's ribbon off his hair. Ezio then took his ribbon and tied it on his hair again.

"Well, in that case, I supposed that you care a lot more than I do that we're... late for the banquet, for example."

Cesare's smirk went down and his face turned into worry when he realized that they were late for the banquet. He remembered his father saying something about seeing them tonight early in the morning. They had planned a surprise for them. The two boys got in the villa's back door not being detected, rushed into their rooms to get dressed, and get themselves ready for the banquet. One of the servants tried to fix Ezio's hair, but he flicked him away for his hair was fine the way it was. The two boys ran down the staircase. When Cesare was near the door, he was resisting to get out because he was afraid his father might be angry at him for being late.

"I'm done for. Father will kill me."

"Don't worry. When we enter, nobody will even notice us." Ezio opened the door and pushed Cesare out to face everyone like a man. When Ezio got out as well, the duo were shocked to see everyone clapping and cheering for them. All of the townspeople, from small to big and from the peasants to the high class were there to attend the banquet. The two brothers' parents were clapping for them as well and Cesare saw that his father wasn't angry. He was instead happy.

"'Nobody will even notice?'" Cesare repeated Ezio's words. The latter laughed nervously.

"Ah, the young men have arrived," Vannozza came and hugged her sons. She was dressed in the most beautiful of dresses and adorned sparkling jewelry. She only dressed so for parties and banquets. "Cesare, you were just named the representative of Rome. You are now responsible for overseeing all the churches." Cesare felt joy and excitement when he heard that he had been given a task that would prove him responsible. Maybe his father did something as an apology for what he said to him. Maybe this was the beginning of his future.

"I suggest you get over there and thank your father." Vannozza then lightly pushed Cesare to make him go to his father and thank him. Ezio clapped for his brother along with his mom. "Apparently, Ezio, someone thought he just 'needed the opportunity'." Ezio was surprised that his father took his words and performed them by naming his brother as a representative.

"My sir Pope," Ezio went to his father and brother. "I propose that your confidants offer tribute to their new representative." They all saw Juan and Octavian dining at the buffet, drinking wine and feasting on lasagna.

"An excellent idea," Rodrigo admired. He hoped that they had something for their newly named representative. He then called out his confidants' names. They coughed and almost choked when they heard their names. Everybody was looking at them to see what they had in store. Juan then spoke to Octavian about the gift they were going to give to Cesare.

"The Venetian girl."

"That's a good idea."

"Go get her." Octavian then went to get the girl whom they were talking about. Juan came in the center of everyone while Ezio and Cesare went to sit down on the villa's steps to see the cardinal. Everybody was focused on him. "By the power of God! We present, for your delectation and delight, an exotic apparition stolen from a faraway land." He then used smoke to create a mysterious atmosphere to surprise everyone and make them admired.

When the smoke stopped, it revealed a chestnut heavy draft mare with a tied-up girl who looked to be the same age as Ezio on the horse's saddle. The woman had black hair, was wearing a fleece shirt with a green vest, breeches with knee-high socks, and green shoes. Covering her head was a green cap which showed most of her hair. She appeared aggressive because she was kidnapped out of her free will and was looking around at her surroundings. Everyone clapped when they saw her. Octavian was holding onto her rope to make sure she didn't escape. When Cesare saw her, he blushed. Ezio was surprised to see such a beautiful girl.

"We offer you this delicate sea shell," Juan said to the two brothers as they were admiring the thief. He then took the rope Octavian was holding and yanked it. The girl screamed as she was pulled off the horse. She then tripped a little and grunted as she saw the boys she was being presented to. She made cold glares at them. Cesare got up to make his first move.

"Let us inspect this sea shell," he spoke as he put his hand on the woman's lower jaw. She wasn't going to let anyone touch her, so she tried to bite the hand of Cesare, but his reflexes were quick and he pulled his hand away from her. He almost gasped when he thought she bit him. "She's more like a sea eagle."

Ezio laughed and jokingly said, "Not much of a bird tamer, are you?"

"That's why I give her to you." Cesare pushed Ezio to her, but he resisted. The woman didn't care about them because she was trying to untie the rope around her wrists.

"No, no, that's generous, but-"

"I won't be given to anyone, especially an arrogant, pampered villa brat!" the woman rebelled at both boys. Cesare was hiding behind Ezio because he was afraid of her aggressive behavior.

"Are you gonna let her talk to you like that?" Cesare challenged to Ezio.

"You will show the proper respect for a prince of Rome," Ezio pointed at the tied-up girl.

"But I am showing you all the respect you deserve," the girl lied. "None!" She grabbed the rope away from Juan's hands. She twirled the rope around and was trying to get it off her. Juan and Octavian backed away for they didn't want to be whipped. Guards came to apprehend the girl, but Ezio stopped them because he wanted to stop her himself. He grabbed the rope in his hands.

"Untie this rope! I demand you set me free!"

"Be still!"

"Let go!" As the woman begged for Ezio to release her, Ezio saw behind her a fountain.

"As you wish." Ezio let go of the rope the woman was pulling on. She was pulling too hard, she lost her footing and fell into the fountain. She was soaking wet and everybody was laughing at her. Ezio thought that was funny as well. When he saw his parents, his father had a blank expression and his mother looked back in shame and disappointment. His smile turned into a frown because now he felt ashamed for what he had done. Cesare joined Ezio and laughed at his stunt.

"You there!" Cesare shouted to a servant who was getting the woman out of the fountain. "Have her dried off, and send her to Ezio's room." The two boys then went to their father for Cesare wanted to make an announcement. "If it pleases you, Father, my first act as Rome's representative is to appoint Ezio as royal chief architect!" He then took his ring from his finger and put it on Ezio's left ring finger. Everybody cheered and applauded.

Ezio was proud that he was given such a big role. He looked at the ring on his finger, then saw the wet girl being escorted by the servant. She looked back at Ezio with a cold, furious stare which looked like she wanted vengeance. Ezio was nervous and scared at what she was going to do when he'll go to his room. He's gonna have to face her himself.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **This chapter took me an hour and thirty minutes to finish, I believe. Anyways, on to the great part: when Ezio finds out the truth and is reunited with his bio family.**


	5. La Verità Parte 1

**I'm gonna make the moment where Ezio finds out the truth into two parts. The first part is when his bio family tells him the truth and the second part is when they confirm the truth.**

 **BTW, "la verità" means "the truth" in Italian for those who don't know.**

* * *

Chapter 5: La Verità Parte 1

Rome, Italy 28 December 1493

19:25 pm

When the banquet was over and all the guests had left the villa, Rodrigo decided to speak with some officials from Vatican City outside of the villa. Cesare and Vannozza had gone into their rooms, and then there was Ezio. He was nervous about going into his room for that was where the Venetian girl was waiting for him. Ezio went up the stairs, and stood in front of his door. He knew he had to stand his ground against her. He wanted to apologize for what he had done, but she wouldn't accept it. Ezio straightened his back, gained his confidence, and quickly opened the door, except she wasn't there. Only the servant was there and he was tied up and gagged. Ezio's pet dogs were tied up as well.

Ezio noticed his window was opened and out were tied-up bedsheets tied to the leg of his bed and down to the ground. Ezio ran to his window and tried to find the girl. He found her taking the chestnut mare with whom she was sitting on when she was presented to him and Cesare. Her horse was making a lot of noises and she whispered to her to be quiet and walk.

Ezio climbed down his window using the sheets. He noticed guards were heading towards the gates in which the girl was heading towards. They weren't even looking at her. They were just conversing and laughing at each other. "Guards!" Ezio shouted. The woman stopped and so did her horse.

"Sir Ezio!" The guards turned their attention to Ezio and were ready to attend to anything he asked for. Ezio was confused on what to do: should he let that girl go or take her back? The same girl was hiding slowly behind her horse because she was afraid of what was going to happen.

"Uh, there's a, a man tied up in my room!" Ezio distracted while pointing at his room. The Venetian girl was shocked at what he had done. He wasn't going to take her back. "Well, look into it!" Ezio ordered the guards.

"Right away, Sir!"

Ezio watched the guards go into the villa and when he turned to see the gates, he saw the girl and her horse vanished so quickly. He went out to see her go to the neighborhood where the slaves lived. Ezio followed along until he got into the neighborhood. He hid behind one of the slaves' houses and saw her conversing with two slaves. The girl was dressed in an intricately designed golden dress with long, white sleeves and was wearing a golden cap covering most of her hair but her long sideburns. Her brother was adorning a red vest with a long sleeved black shirt under it, black breeces, and brown boots.

"Please, I need water. I have a long journey ahead of me."

"May God protect you," the girl slave said as she poured water in the Venetian girl's vase. She was getting water from a well that her brother was drawing from.

"Thank you." The girl then put her vase in a pouch that was tied on the horse. She mounted the horse and commanded her to go. The horse raced off into the fields out of Rome. Ezio came out of his hiding place and saw the girl riding off into the night sky. He was amazed by her badassery she displayed back at the villa. She really was amazing.

 _Crash!_ Ezio's daydreaming was brought back to reality when he heard a pot break next to him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," said the slave girl who looked young, but was actually twenty-one years old. Her brother was about twenty-two years. She picked up the pieces of the broken pot. "Please forgive me. I didn't expect to see you, here. Of all places, and at our home." She was looking at Ezio and was amazed at how Ezio have grown. Ezio didn't recognize her or her brother at all. The girl barely held her excitement when she saw Ezio in front of her. "At last!"

"At last?" Ezio questioned.

"Didn't I tell you, Federico?" The girl said to her brother. "Didn't I tell you? I knew he would return to us when he was ready." She hugged him tightly with glee.

"Claudia, you want us to get flogged?" Federico frightfully asked.

"I knew you cared about our freedom."

"Freedom? Why would I care about that?" Ezio laughed as he thought it was a joke.

"Because… you're our brother."

"What?"

"They," Claudia sighed as her faith and excitement shattered into a million pieces. "They never told you?"

"Who never told me what?"

"But you're here. You must know," Claudia said as she grabbed Ezio's hand, but he pulled it back.

"Be careful, slave!" Ezio shouted. He could not believe that a slave was touching him, a son of the Pope and of high-class status.

"Oh, my good sir," Federico pulled Claudia away from Ezio for he was scared Ezio might punish them. He had to lie to make him go away and see it was all a big misunderstanding. "She's exhausted from the day's work. Not that it was too much, but we've, we've quite enjoyed it." Claudia couldn't believe what her brother was saying. "But she's confused, and knows not to whom she speaks." When Federico spoke those last six words, he gritted his teeth angrily to Claudia while holding her arm tightly.

"I know to whom I speak, Federico!" Claudia angrily spoke while swaying her arm away from him. "I know who you are," she pointed at Ezio. "And you are not the son of the Pope nor a prince of Rome."

"Claudia!"

"What did you say?" Ezio asked. He was confused on what was happening. First, he was raised as a son of the Pope, and now a girl who claims to be his sister is telling him he's not?

"Your Highness, please pay her no heed." Federico said as he got in front of his sister. "Claudia, can I talk to you inside?"

"No, Federico. Please, Ezio! You must believe!" She begged as Federico was pulling her arm trying to get her inside their home.

"That's enough!"

"You were born of my mother Maria!"

"Stop it!" Federico lost his grip as Claudia went to Ezio.

"You are our brother!" Ezio was shocked at what she was saying to him. She was getting on his last nerve and he believed that all of what she was saying are lies.

"Now you go too far. You should be punished!"

"No!" Federico got between Ezio and his sister, getting on his knees to beg. "Your Highness, she's ill. She's very ill. We beg you your forgiveness."

"Claudia! Federico! What's going on?" a voice came from the alley and everybody turned to see a woman with black hair adorned in a crimson dress. It was Claudia and Federico's mother, Maria. Ezio looked at the woman. She looked familiar to him.

"Do I know you from somewhere, _madonna_?"

The woman gasped when she saw Ezio. She came up to Ezio and hugged him. "Of course you do. I'm your mother and you are my son, Ezio Auditore!"

"Auditore? My name's Ezio Borgia and my mom's name is Vannozza."

"No, it's not. Your last name is actually Auditore. If only your father was alive to see this day."

"My father? But he's alive and he's the Pope."

"Come inside. I'll explain everything." Maria then took Ezio inside her house and her grown children followed. She turned on the light of the house that they have been living for the past twenty-three years. Ezio didn't want to be in any part of this as he wanted to go home and forget about what happened, but part of him wanted to stay and hear what those people have to say to him. It felt like a family reunion when they all sat on the dining table, but not to Ezio because he didn't know any of these people nor wish to. Maria grabbed a glass of water to give to Ezio and he accepted it.

"You have been away for a long time, Ezio," Maria started. "Look at how you've grown. You look just like your father. My name is Maria Auditore. This is my daughter, Claudia, and my son, Federico."

"Yeah, I got their names."

"You were not born a Borgia Templar like you think you were. You were born an Assassin slave."

"What?"

"What she says is true, Ezio," Claudia spoke. "Believe us and try to understand."

"You were born in this same house seventeen years ago," Maria continued. "We had to give you up because you were born during the time when the Pope gave the order of assassinating all of the newborns."

"You mean, my father, Rodrigo?"

"Yes. He feared that a child of an Assassin would grow up and rebel against him. We planned to put you in the river in a basket and let God take you to a place where you could live free. Claudia watched over you and made sure nothing happened to you. Miraculously, you were okay. She saw you being taken by the Pope's wife, whom you call 'Mother'."

"But if she found me, why didn't she kill me? Why was I chosen by her?" Ezio couldn't believe that his father would assassinate hundreds of babies just because he feared one of them would rise against him. He was confused on all of what was happening.

"Good question," Federico sarcastically said. "You should ask her that."

"Federico!" Claudia shouted at her older brother. She added along with her mom to the conversation with Ezio. "She allowed our mom to be your wet nurse. You may not remember because you were a baby during that time."

"Your real father, Giovanni, was an Assassin too. He led a rebellion against the Pope, but he was killed when he tried to assassinate him."

 _"Basta!_ (Enough!) _"_ Ezio shouted while pounding his fist at the table. It scared all three of the Auditores. "I really don't care who I belonged to or who my real parents are! All I know is that I am a sovereign son of the Pope and a prince of Rome. What you say are nothing but _bugie_ (lies)! If you excuse me, I'm leaving! _Addio!_ (Goodbye!)

He stomped out of the door and ran back home. He ran as fast as he could away from those people who claimed to be his real family. Away from all the lies. His only comfort was in the Borgia villa. It was his home, with his father, mother, and brother. He has reached home and saw in the center of the house the painted portrait of his father and mother sitting on thrones and it showed him on his mom's side and his brother on his father's side. He went up the stairs to his room, opened it, and noticed that it was free of the tied-up servant. He saw his dogs were untied as well and they came to him and licked him. He enjoyed their kisses and he petted each of their heads. He was so tired from what happened that he laid on his bed and decided to sleep to escape the troubles. He slowly closed his eyes and let himself drift into slumber.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I was originally going to have a chapter where Maria dies and she tells her children to be brave, have them tell their brother the truth, and have him be their deliverer. It was gonna be part of chapter 3, I believe. I was gonna have Claudia sing the lullaby, but seeing how adding lyrics in fanfics makes them uninteresting, I scrapped it.**


	6. La Verità Parte 2

**My story got another review and somebody fave'd and followed it. Yay!**

 **So far, this story has been read by people in the US (most of the views are from me b/c I'm trying to proofread it), Switzerland, UK, Mexico, Russian Federation, Argentina, and Brazil. Awesome.**

* * *

Chapter 6: La Verità Parte 2

Rome, Italy 28 December 1493

20:15 pm

 _Ezio opened his eyes and noticed he was on the ground. He got up and saw what he was wearing usually: his white fleece shirt inside a blue vest which carried the House of Borgia emblem, brown breeches in knee-high riding boots, his beaded white necklace, and the ring Cesare gave to him. The environment around him looked like he was in a painting. He looked around at his surroundings: he was in front of the villa. He turned around and saw his father sitting on a throne with guards around him. He ordered them to go in the direction Ezio was at._

 _Ezio saw guards running and in multiplying numbers. He thought they were going to catch him, so he ran and hid in a bush where they couldn't find him. They didn't see him and Ezio noticed they were going to the neighborhood where the slaves lived. Ezio followed them. There he saw guards going into the houses stealing thousands of newborns while their mothers cried and watched in terror. Some mothers tried to escape with their babies in their hands, but the guards caught up to them. They pulled the women's hair down to make them give in and then snatch the baby from their arms._

 _Ezio was shocked and flabbergasted at what he saw. He saw the horror in his own eyes. Then he noticed two women and small children. They were his real mother, brother, and sister, but he didn't know who the second woman was. He saw them run and hide from the guards as they were going to the Tiber River. Ezio pursued after them._

 _They reached the Tiber River until the other woman had to leave them. Ezio caught up to them and looked at his family. He saw his mom putting a baby in a basket and he knew that it was him. He realized the truth. He saw his mom close the lid of the basket, drifted him away into the river, and cried as it went away. Ezio felt a tear in his eye._

 _Ezio turned around and saw the guards were now chasing him. He ran far away from them, but he fell into the Tiber along with all the newborns. They were all going to be eaten flesh and bone by the rabid rats that swam in the river. Ezio looked up with fear in his eyes and saw his father shadowing all of them._

* * *

Ezio woke up from his nightmare breathing heavily. It was truly a nightmare he had, but he wanted to know if it was true. He had to find out the truth. He got out of his house but took a lamp with him. He went to the stables and got on his horse. He rode out of the villa and to the Castel Sant'Angelo. It may have been closed, but Ezio knew another way to get inside. When he and Cesare were little, they used to sneak out from home and they would go into the Castel Sant'Angelo and explore. Their father would later find them and scold them for what they have done.

Ezio ran into the hallways looking for proof that his father isn't what he thought he was. He ran looking in different directions while shining his lamp at the paintings to see. When he looked at one painting, he gasped and panted heavily. He saw a painting of his father pointing at his guards to dump the newborn Assassins in the river and let the rats eat them.

Ezio dropped his lamp and got on his knees to silently cry. He couldn't believe that what he thought were lies was actually the truth. What he heard from his biological family was the truth. He had been horrible to them back there. He let his stubbornness get to him. Ezio shook a little when he felt a hand laid on his shoulder and heard a familiar voice. It was his father, or at least he thought was his father.

"The Assassins grew too numerous. They might have risen against us."

Ezio turned his head around and saw his father. He saw in his father's eyes pity and guilt. Why was he feeling guilty after knowing the truth about him? "Father, tell me you didn't do this."

"Ezio," Rodrigo confessed. "Sometimes, for the greater good, sacrifices must be made."

Ezio got up and looked at the painting of the depiction of the newborn being thrown into the river. He thought that if he hadn't been saved from the river, then he would've been rat food. He then turned to his father and showed an angry expression at him. "Sacrifices?" he repeated.

"Oh, my son." Rodrigo then went to hug Ezio. He didn't hug back. "They were only slaves."

Ezio widened his eyes and backed away from the man whom he believed to be his father for seventeen years. He shook his head slowly and couldn't believe the old man's words. He walked away from him and then ran far away from him as possible into the darkness.

* * *

Rome, Italy 29 December 1493

09:30 am

Ezio was standing near the railing of the Tiber River, looking at ducks and seagulls flying down to swim. He was thinking about all that had happened last night. He could barely distinguish what was the truth and what were lies.

"Ezio?" He heard his mother's voice behind him. She wondered where her son had gone after he had finished breakfast so quickly back at the villa.

"Is this where you found me?" Ezio asked.

"Ezio, please try to understand."

Ezio stared at his reflection in the river and turned to look at his mom. "So, so everything I thought… everything I am, is a lie."

"No!" Vannozza was astonished at what her son had said. She laid her hands on his shoulders showing how she cares about him. "You are our son, and we love you." Vannozza didn't care that Ezio was born an Assassin slave. She saw him as her own son.

Ezio thought about last night when he was in the Auditore house. Back there, he asked his real mom why would Vannozza keep him if she knew he was an Assassin and his brother sarcastically remarked that he should ask her instead. "Why did you choose me?"

"We didn't, Ezio. God did." If what she said was true, then Ezio asked himself in his head why God would allow him to live in his enemy's home. What was God's plan? Why did He lead Ezio to her? Or was it another deity who did all this to him? All that thinking made Ezio's head hurt a little. Vannozza put her hands on Ezio's face to make him look at her. His sad eyes met with her worried and caring eyes.

"Listen to me, Ezio. I don't care about who your real family were. You are mine. We care about you. This is your home now. The river sent you here to be my child. You already know the truth. Now forget all about it and be happy. When God sends you a blessing, don't ever ask why."

Ezio knew that she was always right even if she wasn't really his mom. She smiled at him a little and he smiled back. He then hugged her in comfort and she hugged him back. They both stayed like that for a few minutes while watching the river's waters and its inhabitants.

"Come home now. Wash up a little and go see what your brother is up to." The mother and son went inside the carriage that was waiting for them. The carriage took them back to the villa and Ezio went inside to take a bath. After he had finished, he wore new clothes in the same style that was before: fleece shirt with vest which had the House of Borgia emblem, breeches, and riding boots. After he was done dressing up, he then went to find his brother. He was at the destructed church that was being constructed again after he and Ezio destroyed it yesterday from their horse race. It was filled with more slaves and guards.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **If you're wondering how I'm uploading these chapters so quickly, I write a chapter once a day. Maybe in some days I'll take a break, but we'll see how far I'll go (not a Moana pun!)**


	7. Addio, Fratello

**Do I even need to explain what does "Addio, Fratello" mean?**

* * *

Chapter 7: Addio, Fratello

Rome, Italy 29 December 1493

10:10 am

Cesare was at the church where he and his brother Ezio caused damaged to during their horse race yesterday. Since there was so much damage, more slaves were called on to work and rebuild the church. Since Cesare was named a representative of Rome, he had become responsible for overseeing all the churches. He would do his best to live up to his father's legacy and soon, take up the zucchetto his father will give to him. He was standing behind a desk where he had blueprints of what the churches will be like. Next to him were some guards, Octavian de Valois, Juan Borgia, and a few architects looking over the designs.

"Last night, God had granted me a vision. I'm not merely going to restore this church. I will make it more grand, more splendid than any other in Rome and all of Italy."

Ezio arrived at the construction site and looked at the whole multitude of slaves. He watched as guards whipped the Assassins into working, the slaves trying their hardest to work, and slaves picking up more materials and scrap. He never felt sorrier than he had before. He had been blind to his own people's calamity. Cesare noticed Ezio walking and watching the slaves, so he ran to get him.

"Ezio, there you are!" Cesare put his arm around Ezio and took him to his desk. "Look. Fate has turned our little misadventure into a great opportunity. Father will be so pleased with us." Ezio was too busy worrying about the slaves, he barely heard his brother talking. He looked up at the construction platforms and noticed a guard was forcing an old Assassin slave into working.

"Get up, old man!" the guard shouted. "Put your back into it! Faster!" What Ezio didn't notice was that his bio sister and brother were working up on the platform. Claudia tugged at her brother's shirt to notice what was happening to the old man who was a few feet from them. Federico saw and then went back into working for it was none of their business and there's nothing they could do.

Cesare continued rambling on about how the rebuilding of the church was going to be a new beginning for Rome and he described on how the churches will be made, what materials will be used, where will they be located, and so on. Ezio couldn't care less because he focused more on the slaves. He saw that the old man who was being tortured by the guard on the platform was suffering more and not getting up. Ezio wondered why no one was doing anything to stop that sadistic guard. He heard a whip and a second one. The man whimpered and screamed in pain.

"Stop it!" Ezio heard his sister scream. "Somebody's got to stop this!"

"There's nothing we can do." Federico pulled back his sister to prevent her from getting hurt.

Ezio ran over to see the commotion. He looked at the man writhing in pain and couldn't let the guard continue to whip him. Every whip sting on the man created more pain and more agony for him and for Ezio. His eyes were shaking at seeing what was happening.

"Stop it," he quietly said, but with every sting he heard, his voice got louder and stronger. "Stop! Stop it! Leave that man alone!" Ezio ran up to the platform trying to get out of the slaves' way. Cesare turned to see where was Ezio going and so did everybody. Before that sadistic guard could whip the tired old man another time, Ezio jumped at him to make him stop. Ezio accidentally pushed him off the platform and he watched him fall into the ground breaking a scaffolding.

Everybody who were below crowded to see the dead guard. Another guard was pushing the slaves away to see what had happened. He was shocked to see the dead man's body. "Who did this?" he questioned to the slaves. None of them had an answer.

"Up there!" a slave shouted and pointed up at Ezio. Everyone looked up to see who the culprit behind all of this was.

"It's him. He did it."

"He must have pushed him."

Ezio looked down at what he had caused. He breathed heavily. Ezio turned around to see some slaves help the old man up. When they saw Ezio, they backed away except for his bio family: his mom, brother, and sister. They were speechless at what they saw: the youngest member of their family had killed a man. A man who was whipping a slave.

Ezio couldn't handle all of what was happening, so he ran off. Claudia stopped him, but Ezio backed away because even knowing that he was born an Assassin slave made him even want to run away more. He gave chase, but Claudia followed him.

"Claudia, stop!" Federico and his mom stopped the young girl from following. "He ran from us once, he'll do it again," he coldly said. He couldn't believe his brother would abandon his real family again. Maria looked down as she saw her son run, feeling gloom and sadness as her only hope of freeing her and the Assassins extinguished.

Ezio ran and almost tripped himself. He ran further until Cesare stopped him. "Ezio, what's going on?" Ezio pushed his brother away and ran. The slaves who were busy working and the guards saw him run so fast.

Ezio was reaching the gates out of Rome. He was so close until he turned around and saw his brother giving chase on his horse. Cesare made his horse run to the gates and block Ezio's departure.

"Let me go!" Ezio shouted.

"No, wait!"

"You saw what happened. I just killed a man."

Cesare got off his horse and ran up to his brother who was walking to catch his breath. "We can take care of that. I will make it so it never happened."

"Nothing you can say can change what I've done."

Cesare ran in front of his brother and walked backwards as Ezio walked forward out of Rome. "I am Rome! The supreme pontiff. If I say day is night, it will be written. And you will be what I say you are. I say you are innocent." Cesare put his hands on Ezio's shoulders to make him stop, but he shoved them away.

"What you say does not matter! You don't understand. I can't stay here any longer."

"Ezio!"

"No!" Ezio shook his brother into making him listen. "All I've ever known to be true is a lie!" Ezio then panted and calmly spoke, "I'm not who you think I am."

Cesare was confused and didn't know what Ezio was trying to say. "What are you talking about?"

"Go ask the man I once called Father." Ezio then went off in the direction out of Rome, where he knows he probably won't survive. Out into the wilderness, where he'll be hungry, thirsty, and helpless. He'll probably be in some cities where he'll have hospitality, but no money.

"Ezio?" Ezio turned around and was tired of hearing his brother call out his name. What more did he want? Just let him go already. "Please." Ezio's annoyed frown turned into sadness when he saw his brother reach out for him to come back home and resolve the issue, but he couldn't stay knowing he would be living a lie again.

"Goodbye, brother," he kindly said. He then ran off as fast as he could.

"EZIO!" Cesare cried out his brother's name, but he didn't respond. "EZZZIOOO!" Ezio ran off into the wilderness not looking back and not worrying about anyone. Not even the family that took him in nor the family that gave him up for his own safety.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **So I'm trying to figure out how Ezio would get to Venice which would be paradise for him, how he would learn to become a thief/Assassin, and how he would meet you know who to give him the task on freeing his people. No, it's not God, but someone else. You'll find out.**


	8. The Fugitive

**WARNING:**

 **The following chapter contains a suicide attempt. If it makes you feel uneasy, skip ahead. Reader discretion is advised.**

 **I wanted to make this chapter different from the scene in The Prince of Egypt when Moses escapes from Egypt and arrives at Midian. I almost didn't know how to write this chapter, but I somehow managed to write it up and finish it. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Fugitive

Somewhere in Italy, 2 January 1494

12:25 pm

Ezio had been walking into forests, plains, hills, and a few cities for four days. He had been hungry, thirsty, tired, weak, and helpless. He had been walking without rest and kept on going and going into wherever with no purpose in life. Knowing about his past and the lie that he had been living made him want to run away more.

He kept walking until he tripped on a sharp rock that poked into his boot and punctured his toe. He fell on the ground and screamed in pain. He took his expensive leather boot off, looked at the damage, and threw it away. He did the same with his other boot. He took off everything that reminded him of his luxury and life back in Rome: his necklace, his vest which had the emblem of the House of Borgia, and his ring. When he was about to throw the ring, he stopped because it was a reminder of his brother Cesare. He put it back on his left ring finger. He pulled off his ribbon letting his long hair flow down and held it against the wind letting it fly away.

"What's the point of living?" Ezio asked himself. "What's so good about my life? Everything that I've known doesn't exist. I don't want to live anymore. Just take me, God. Take me away from my misery." When Ezio pleaded to the sky, he heard waves. He got up and ran to see them. Maybe it was a sign from God. Ezio then got into the waters and swam into the deep blue sea. The waves were so savage that Ezio didn't care. As Ezio swam further into the waves, they pushed him back. He kept on swimming, but one wave pushed him deep into the water that he hit his head on an underwater rock causing him to be knocked out. He floated up to the surface and the waves took him to shore. He was unconscious and laid on the shores until someone found him.

* * *

Venice, Italy, 2 January 1494

16:05 pm

Ezio woke up feeling a little dizzy. He got up a little and noticed his surroundings: he was in a bedroom, on the nightstand next to him was a bowl of hot water with a towel inside. He heard muttering from another room. He was shirtless, and he saw that his foot was bandaged. It must have been from the rock that he tripped on. He hadn't seen blood on it before.

Ezio did not understand why he was alive. Did God not want him to die? Did God or some other deity had another purpose for him? Ezio heard the door open and saw a woman who was about thirty years old. She had long curly hair and was dressed in a puce dress.

"Oh, you're awake," the woman said. "That's quite a bump you got there. Let me see." She looked at Ezio's head bump which was healing a little bit. She put the hot towel in the water and put it on Ezio's bump. He winced a little.

" _Madonna_ , tell me," Ezio asked. "Where am I?"

"You're in Venice, sir." Ezio's eyes widened knowing that he was far away from home and he wounded up on a city that was full of water. "I found you washed up on the shore and I thought you were dead. But you were alive yet unconscious."

"I must have hit my head while I was in those waves."

"Tell me, what were you doing in those waves?"

Ezio didn't want to confess to a stranger about his real purpose for going into those waves, so he lied. "I just went for a swim."

"But didn't you know the waves out there could be savage?"

"No," Ezio replied. The woman was confused on what he said. She didn't know if he was lying or telling the truth, but she recoiled that thought.

"If you went for a swim, then you should've known that it's dangerous in this time of the year. After all, it is a new year."

"Can I go now? You've done enough for me."

"At least put on a shirt. You're not going outside shirtless, are you?"

"Touchy," Ezio mumbled to himself when the woman wasn't listening. The woman got Ezio a shirt and he put it on. "Thank you for everything."

"You're not from around here, are you?" the woman asked suspiciously.

"I'm just a stranger from a faraway land." Ezio said to the woman after leaving her house. Ezio walked around all of Venice, exploring all the alleys and streets. He noticed there were canals with gondolas so that means this was their means of transportation. Ezio wondered what kind of a city this was.

"AAAAHHH!" Ezio heard screaming and turned to see from afar three girls being abused and robbed by two bandits. They were three girls of different heights and ages and appeared to be sisters.

"What are you doing?!" One of them shouted.

"Help!"

"Stop it!"

"Leave us alone! Get away from us!"

Ezio couldn't let those men harass those girls, but then he saw their gondola which must've been their mode of transportation. He decided to untie it and let it float off into the sea. After the bandits were done harassing the little girls, Ezio got their attention.

"Hey, you! Isn't that your gondola floating off?" The two bandits didn't notice their gondola going off into the sea while they were harassing the girls, so they chased after it, but it was too fast. The three girls looked at Ezio and were wondering who he was and why he helped them. Ezio felt a little dizzy from the commotion that he decided to rest a little on the railing of a bridge, but he wasn't looking and accidentally fell off the railing into the canal.

The three girls ran to see if he was okay. He got to the surface, but the canal was deep for him and he couldn't swim. The girls quickly saw some rope tied on a post, untied it, and threw it at the canal for Ezio to catch. They all pulled with all their might, but to no avail.

"What are you girls doing?" A woman wearing clothes of a thief came up to them wondering what they were doing.

"We're trying to get the funny man out of the canal," the youngest sister explained.

"Trying to get the funny man out of the canal," she repeated. "Well, that's one I've never heard before." When she looked down at the canal, she saw Ezio was drowning and was trying to hold on to the rope. She gasped and quickly sprang into action. "Don't worry down there! We'll get you out! Hold on!" She got in front of the girls and pulled the rope quickly with all her strength. She succeeded and Ezio was almost out. That was when the woman recognized Ezio.

"You?" Ezio recognized her as well: she was the woman who was presented to him and Cesare, but she escaped with the help of Ezio. Ezio chuckled nervously for he remembered what he did to her back at the Borgia villa and was afraid of what she was going to do to her. That was when she had her vengeance: she let go of the rope and let him land in the canal again. Her work was finished, and she walked off. The three girls were confused on why the older woman did that. _Did they know each other?_ they thought.

"That's why Antonio says she'll never get married," the older sister said to her younger siblings.

* * *

Ezio was in a room being washed by older women who took it to themselves to clean every single inch of him, even his private parts. Ezio begged for them not to continue for they had done enough, but they ignored him. The three sisters and the woman laughed at him being naked and all.

"Let me through," a thief with long black hair and a moustache spoke. He was adorned in a gray tunic, gray breeces which were under puffy shorts, and a black side cape. "Let me through. I want to see him." The girls all moved away to let the man enter. "Ah, you are most welcome here." He then hugged Ezio's naked body not caring that he was embarrassing himself or the others. Ezio felt awkward and embarrassed at all of this. All the women inside were laughing. "You should not be a stranger in this land." The man took off his side cape and put it around Ezio's waist to cover his lower body. "You have been sent here as a blessing. And tonight, you shall be my honored guest." The man then left.

"That's Antonio, our leader," the woman spoke. "By the way, I'm Rosa."

"Ezio."

"I'm sorry for what I did to you back there."

"And I'm sorry for what I did to you back at Rome."

"Don't mention it." Rosa noticed the girls looking at her and Ezio, thinking that they were flirting. "Those three girls over there are Valentina, Flora, and Diana. They're sisters." Valentina was the oldest one, aged eleven, who looked out for her young sisters. She had brunette hair and wore a blue dress. Flora was the middle child, aged nine, who had blond hair, a shawl on her head covering her blond hair, and wore a red dress. Finally, there was Diana who wore a cap on her head hiding most of her blond hair and was the youngest of her sisters, aged six to be exact.

"Are they your sisters?"

"No. They're orphans, but they think of me as an older sister. Antonio found them and took them in as part of our own."

"It's nice to meet you, _piccole_ (little ones)."

"The pleasure is all ours," Valentina spoke.

"We wanted to thank you for saving us from those men," Flora expressed.

"It was no big deal," Ezio shrugged.

"Come," Rosa took Ezio's arm. "Let me take you to your room and get you some new clothes."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **I made up three characters to make them act as Tzipporah's sisters, but in here, they're not sisters of Rosa. I hope you understand the change I had to do.**


	9. Welcome to the Thieves

Chapter 9: Welcome to the Thieves

Venice, Italy, 2 January 1494

17:35 pm

Rosa guided Ezio out of the room where he was washed every inch while the three sisters followed them. Rosa motioned them to go away and focus on other things, like the feast for tonight. Ezio tied the side cape Antonio gave him around like a towel. He didn't care about the other thieves eying at his half-naked body while Rosa took him to his new room. She took him up the stairs which led to the second floor and past three doors until they reached an unoccupied room. She opened the door and inside they went. It had a bed, wardrobe, bathroom, and a window with curtains.

"Here's your new room," Rosa announced. "A little food and sleep and you'll be fine. It's not as luxurious as your villa, but it'll do." Ezio looked around and thought that he would have to acclimate to his new room. Rosa then took some clothes out from the wardrobe and laid them on the bed. "Now put these on. We're having a big feast, and you're invited. Hope they're your size." Rosa was about to leave but turned around and saw Ezio. "Oh, and Ezio?" Ezio looked at Rosa when he heard her name. "Thank you for not ratting me out to those guards in Rome."

"You're welcome," Ezio expressed his gratitude and smiled at her. He was beginning to like her. In fact, he actually liked her when she escaped the villa with her own wits and he admired it. Rosa closed the door behind her to give the seventeen-year-old some privacy.

Ezio took off the side cape and put it aside. He looked at the clothes he was given: brown shoes, knee-high socks, fleece white shirt, breeches, and a cap. These were the clothes of a thief. When Ezio was at Rome, he noticed some thieves by their clothing and they were slaves. He knew that the thieves were associated with the Assassins, but in Venice, the thieves weren't enslaved at all. He would ask about those thoughts later. Right now, he put on the clothes that Rosa had given to him.

When he got out of the door, he noticed everyone was sitting around at a big fire. Thieves were talking and conversing with one another. It was not only men there, but women and children. There were families of all shapes and sizes. Ezio saw counters full of delicious foods and drinks: wheat pasta with melted cheese on top, lasagna, loaves of ciabatta, biscotti, pizza, tuna, wine, juices made from the finest fruits, and water. As he was admiring the food, he felt tugging on his breeches and saw that it was Diana getting his attention.

"Sit with me," she begged. She took Ezio's hand and dragged him down the stairs and sat down. Diana sat between Flora and Ezio and Ezio sat between Diana and Rosa. Ezio was about to eat when he saw food in front of him, but Flora interrupted him.

"Not yet."

"Oh, sorry."

Rosa looked at Ezio's clothes and admired his new look. "It suits you," she whispered to Ezio. He smiled at her.

"My children!" Everybody turned their attention to Antonio who first wanted to give bless before they eat. "Let us give thanks for this bountiful food." Antonio then went to Ezio's direction. "And let us also give thanks for the presence of this brave young man whom we honor here tonight." Everybody clapped for Ezio.

"Please, sir. I wish you wouldn't. I've done nothing in my life worth honoring."

Rosa was confused on what Ezio said. She didn't believe that he did nothing worthy of honor. He saved her life and the lives of the young sisters. Antonio saw pity in Ezio's eyes. "First, you saved Rosa from Rome and then you rescued these young sisters from bandits. You think that is nothing?" Ezio shook his head. "It seems to me you do not know what is worthy of honor. We thieves here carry honor in ourselves. We steal from the high class and rich and give them to the poor because the poor deserve more. That is honor."

"I wanted to ask you. Are you thieves Assassins?"

"Yes, we are," Rosa answered.

"Then how come you're not enslaved or anything?"

"The Pope has no control of Venice," Antonio explained. "We are in hiding yet we are free, and we can do whatever we wish. We never get caught or anything. Tomorrow, it's time you learn how to be a thief and soon an Assassin. But right now, let's feast and dance."

As Antonio said those words, all the thieves ate from their plates happily and conversed with one another. Ezio was so hungry that he ate so fast to satisfy his starving stomach. The girls laughed at him gobbling his food.

"Slow down, _porco_ (pig)," Rosa laughed. "We're not gonna run out of food."

"I'm sorry, but I'm so starving. I haven't eaten in days."

"Why so?"

"Remember the night when you rode off out of Rome?" Rosa nodded her head for she remembered that day. "Well, that night I found out I wasn't born a Borgia Templar. I was actually an Assassin slave."

"Really?" Valentina expressed. She and her sisters were listening to Ezio while eating their dinner.

"Yes." Ezio explained that his bio family told him the truth about who he really was, but he disbelieved them. He also added how his Templar family told him what he believed were lies was actually the truth, how he killed a man who was abusing a slave, and how he left Rome and came to Venice. As Ezio spoke of his predicament, he felt better but had a sense of regret and felt guilt in him when he spoke of his bio family. "I had been terrible to my real family. I can never apologize to them about my behavior for it's too late."

"It's never too late," Antonio barged in. "When you feel like you want to go back to your family, we'll allow you. You can stay as long as you want."

"Thank you." Ezio felt happy and alive again now that he found a new home and felt comfort and support in his new family. After everyone ate, all the thieves began to dance. The men were huddled around the fire while the women danced outside of the ring of the men. The children danced as well. Even though Rosa was wearing men's clothes, she was dancing with the women. Ezio was watching the thieves and clapping along with them because he didn't know how to dance. He finally found paradise and forgot about his problems.

* * *

The next day, Ezio was starting to learn how to become a thief/Assassin. He first started out with the basics which was stealing and blending in with the public. Antonio taught him along with Rosa. He was learning along with the three sisters. Valentia and Flora were very good at blending in with the citizens, while Diana was good at stealing. She was Ezio's favorite of all the sisters.

After Ezio had learned of those skills, he would also learn hand-to-hand and sword combat. Rosa gave him a sword that he would use for years on out. He trained with Antonio and other thieves. For additional training, he would practice on dummies and for speed, he would race on the rooftops with other thieves, mostly with Rosa. During his free time, he would go to the guild's library and read up about the Assassins of past. When he was done training for the day, he would talk with Rosa about the usual things that happened during their days. Rosa was curious about Ezio's past. He talked about his time in the Borgia villa, his relationship with his brother Cesare, and the troubles they got into. Rosa and Ezio became good friends. They both gained each other's trust and their friendship grew, and soon it became a romantic relationship but wanted to take it slow. He also hung out with Flora, Valentina, and Diana, mostly with the latter. They thought of him as a big brother. As he got older, he gained the trust of most of the thieves and of Antonio.

As the sun went down, the night arrived, and all the thieves came together to eat, dance, and sing. Ezio would do the usual: sit outside the group and watch the men, women, and children dance. Even though he was part of the thieves, he couldn't bring himself to dance until Rosa would invite him to dance with her. That was when they got along just fine and Ezio felt like he belonged, and Venice was paradise to him.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Please forgive me for uploading my chapter late. I was busy writing and thinking of what to say for this chapter. Anyways, I'm about to add a chapter where Ezio and Rosa get married.**


	10. Marriage

**WARNING:**

 **The following chapter contains a sex scene and I know it's not a rated M story, but I wanted to add a part where Ezio and Rosa have sex on their wedding night. Reader discretion is advised.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Marriage

Venice, Italy, 4 March 1516

14:10 pm

The year was 1516, and Ezio was aged thirty-nine. He had been inducted into the creed of the Assassins twelve years ago where he had learned of the motto and how it is their duty to preserve peace and open other people's minds. He had grown into a wise and strong thief/Assassin. All the training that he got made him strong, muscular, and agile. He was wearing the Armor of Altair which he had found in Monteriggioni while looking for tombs outside of Venice. Antonio had allowed Ezio to go out of Venice for assignments in different cities but not in Rome, because he knows that Ezio is not ready to go back and face his past. Rosa had given him a ribbon to tie his hair since almost twenty-two years ago, he threw away his old one.

Ezio had been romantically involved with Rosa and everybody accepted their relationship, even Valentina, Flora, and Diana. They already knew that those two would become a great couple. Ezio was thinking of asking the big question to Rosa, but he was nervous, and he wanted to ask Antonio for his blessing for Rosa had no father. He waited when Rosa and Antonio were both in the study, so Ezio would gather up his strength to propose to her. He went inside and they all turned around to see him.

"Yes, Ezio? Is there something you need?" Antonio asked. He had gotten older and was balding as the years went by. He may not have been young as he used to, but he still felt agile and strong.

"No, it's just that, I, uh," Ezio was sweating and nervous at what he was going to say. His face was turning red. It seemed silly that a thirty-nine-year-old man was feeling nervous about asking for a blessing of a woman that he loved a lot. "I wish to ask you to let me marry Rosa." Antonio and Rosa widened their eyes. Rosa blushed a little and smiled when she heard what Ezio had said. Antonio laughed and Ezio joined his eyebrows together making a questioning look. Was it what he said that made Antonio laugh and Rosa blush?

"Why do you need to ask me to let you marry Rosa?" Antonio asked as he finished laughing.

"Well, it's because I thought since Rosa has no father or a parental figure, I'd thought if I asked you for your blessing."

"Ezio, I know you and Rosa love each other. Everyone here knows that too. You go on ahead and ask her to marry you."

Ezio then went to Rosa and held her hands. "Rosa, I have been meaning to ask you."

"Go ahead."

Ezio got on one knee and pulled out a ring from his breeches' pocket. Rosa ogled at the bronze ring as it was beautiful. "Will you marry me?" he finally asked.

"Yes, I will!" Rosa said in between tears. Ezio got up and was hugged by the thirty-eight-year-old woman. He hugged her tightly never wanting to let her go and they both kissed passionately. They both looked at Antonio who was tearing up on seeing those two happy.

"Now you have my blessing," he said while wiping his tears. "When do you wish to get married?"

"Would tomorrow night be okay?" Ezio asked to Rosa.

Rosa thought a little and agreed. Antonio would announce to everyone tonight that Ezio and Rosa were to be wed. When Rosa announced that Ezio proposed to her to the three grown sisters, they screamed in excitement and group hugged her. They all were happy. It was dinnertime and when Antonio made the big announcement, everybody cheered from the children to the adults and from the young to the old. The couple who were about to be married smiled more at each other. Everybody ate and danced happily. Soon, there was to be a wedding. Rosa already had a wedding dress made by the finest seamstresses. They also made Ezio a wedding doublet for him. Everybody rested up for the big day tomorrow.

* * *

Venice, Italy, 5 March 1516

17:25 pm

It was finally the wedding day, and everybody was dressed up and prepared to see Ezio and Rosa getting married. Antonio hired a priest to say the lines and perform the ceremony. Ezio was standing in front of the priest wearing a white doublet with red breeches and brown boots. Ezio was amazed at what Rosa was wearing: a long flowing white wedding dress with a flower crown on top of her head. She joined Ezio and everybody were silent to hear the priest.

"Dearly beloved, we are all gathered here today to unite these two people in marriage. Now I'm sure the couple have written their own vows, so let's hear from them. Rosa, you go first."

Rosa was a bit nervous, but she chinned up and looked up at Ezio. "Ezio, when I first met you, I thought you were just this arrogant, pampered villa brat, but I was wrong. I learned more about you and your past. When you came here, you were very honorable in saving Valentina, Flora, and Diana from brigands. That's what I like about you. You are one of the greatest thieves/Assassins that I have met, and I wish to spend every day with you."

Ezio smiled and his heart grew big when he heard those sweet words and it was his turn to say his vows. "Rosa, when I first met you, I thought you were amazing. I admired your wits and your quick thinking. That's what makes you different. When you escaped from Rome, I thought about telling on you, but I didn't. Something inside me told me to let you go and be free and I'm glad I did. I'm glad to have met you and I love you."

Everybody cheered, and Rosa felt tears in her eyes as Ezio spoke his vows.

"Let's get down to the real business," the priest said as he quieted everyone down. Ezio and Rosa both carried the wedding rings that were for each of them. Ezio took the bronze ring that he used for the proposal and put it in Rosa's right ring finger. Rosa then placed the wedding ring on Ezio's right ring finger. After they both placed the rings on each other, it was time for the official wedding vows. "Rosa, do you take Ezio as your lawfully wedded husband for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"And Ezio, do you take Rosa as your lawfully wedded wife for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Then, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Ezio grabbed Rosa closer and they kissed. Everybody cheered and applauded. After they kissed, they touched their foreheads to each other and Ezio couldn't have felt happier. There was a big feast full of food and even cake. Everybody ate and danced, and the newlywed couple joined along. Antonio met with Ezio in privacy and gave him a necklace as a gift. It was beaded just like the one he wore back at Rome, except this one was black and white. Ezio felt his neck as it was a long time he hadn't worn a necklace. Ezio put it on and liked it. He thanked Antonio for all that he has done and they both went back to enjoying the festivities.

After the wedding, the priest and everybody who attended left. The thieves and their families went to their rooms and slept. Ezio held Rosa in her arms and took her to their room that they shared together. Ezio opened the door and they all went inside. He then put his wife down. "I love you so much, Rosa. We were made for each other."

"Is that a sword in your pants or are you happy to see me?"

"Guess I better put it back in its sheath."

"Then do it."

As Ezio joined his lips with Rosa's, they started taking off each other's clothes. Rosa laid on top of the bed and Ezio was on top of her. They both kissed and Ezio thrusted inside Rosa. They both moaned and sweated and they both enjoyed it. The bed squeaked as they thrusted and Rosa almost screamed when Ezio thrusted deep inside her. They continued like this for three minutes. Ezio was about to release inside Rosa and that's what he did. He released his seed inside her and she climaxed. Ezio shook a little, but it felt good. He rested his face on Rosa's breasts and she put her hands on his head playing with his hair and comforting him. They both were mated for life and that's how it would be.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **I haven't uploaded a chapter yesterday because I was working on this one. Soon, I will work on the next chapter which I'm excited to write about.**


	11. Jupiter

**Maskedvigilanteprincess864, was Jupiter the one you were thinking of when you wrote your review? If so, you are correct.**

 **This chapter was a chockful to write, but not as chockful as Chapter 2 and this was fun to write. I imagined Jupiter would be the one to tell Ezio to lead the Assassins to freedom and not God. I tried to make it fit into the Assassin's Creed theme as such.**

 **BTW the cover reminded me of The Prince of Egypt, except for whom I believe is an old Altair is sitting. Imagine him telling Ezio to be the deliverer. O.O**

* * *

Chapter 11: Jupiter

Venice, Italy, 26 March 1516

06:45 am

The sun was shining in the city of Venice and the rooster was crowing to wake the citizens up. Beams of sunlight was shining through the window as Rosa was sleeping peacefully in her bed. Ezio was already awake and was wearing the Armor of Altair. He caressed his wife's cheek while moving some of her hair strands off her. He then kissed her on the same cheek. Rosa was half awake when she felt the kiss and flinched a little when Ezio's rugged beard touched her cheek.

"I love you," Ezio whispered. Ezio then went off out of the room. He opened the door quietly and saw the sun rising out of the Venetian seas. He breathed that sunshine air and sighed for it felt great. He closed the door behind him silently and went off to the docks to go to the mainland for one of his Assassin assignments. He bought a ticket with the florins that he earned from hard work and from robbery. He got on to the ferry which took him from Venice to mainland Italy.

Ezio got off the ferry and walked into a city with so little of people. Ezio decided to explore a little out of the city for he saw some plains and he wanted some peace and quiet, but his stomach was growling. He hadn't eaten breakfast, so he went to a café which was serving croissants and pastries. He paid for a chocolate croissant and coffee and went off to eat in the tables outside. After he had finished, he went off out of the city and into the plains which were near some forests. A little exploring wouldn't hurt him. Ezio laid on the ground and took in the sunlight right on his face. He enjoyed it.

When he got up a little, he saw an eagle perched on a tree far from him. Ezio was curious as why the eagle was looking at him. He wondered if the eagle wanted Ezio to follow him. The eagle then flew off in the direction he wanted to go and Ezio followed.

"All right, _aquila_ (eagle). Wait for me."

As Ezio followed the eagle, the eagle would pause on some branches trying to let Ezio catch up and then fly off again.

"It's too early for this," Ezio mumbled to himself.

Ezio followed until the eagle stopped and Ezio caught up to catch his breath.

"You're a fast one. Now why'd you stop? Where have you taken me?"

The eagle pointed its beak out to a small, undiscovered cave which Ezio turned to see. Ezio didn't have a torch with him, so he went inside and let the sunlight guide him until it could no more. Ezio noticed multicolored lights further as he went.

He walked and climbed down until he got to the source. He came across a pedestal which carried a small spherical object which gleamed blue and gold light all over the cave. Ezio didn't know what it was, so he pulled out his sword and used it to touch the sphere. Nothing bad happened to it. He then used his gloved right hand to touch it. When he touched it, more light beamed and Ezio averted away as it almost blinded his eyes. When the light was gone, he looked at his glove and noticed no pain. He used his bare hand to touch it again, and this time, no pain of the sort again.

 _"Ezio,"_ he turned and looked around to hear who was whispering his name. Was it the wind? Was it his head? Who was talking to him? _"Ezio. Ezio."_

"Here I am," Ezio announced.

 _"Take off the weapons you wield for the place on which you stand is tranquil ground."_

Ezio didn't do what the voice told him to because he wanted to know who was talking to him. He looked around and saw no one. He then felt light flash on his body and he turned around to see a holographic, golden godlike figure. Ezio was aghast at whom he was looking at.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I am Tinia. Your people call me Jupiter. The Greeks, Zeus."

"So, you're a god?"

"Not really. I am of an ancient people called the Isu. We are an ancient and highly-advanced species of humanoid beings. Our kind died out thousands of years ago, but our technology and knowledge still live on."

Ezio had so many questions boggling in his mind that he was too busy to understand what Jupiter was saying. "How do you know my name?"

"I know you, Ezio Auditore. You are the descendant of many Assassins before you: Domenico, Renato, and Giovanni." Jupiter pulled out holograms of the past Assassins and past events that happened before Ezio's life. Ezio jumped when he heard the name Giovanni. That was when he remembered that time when his Assassin family told him the truth. He remembered Giovanni was the name of his father. His eyes widened when he saw the hologram of his father before he died and of the time when Claudia told him who he really was to her and Federico. He could remember what she exclaimed as he quickly took off his weapons as he was told before and threw them aside.

 _"You were born of my mother Maria! You are our brother!"_

"What do you want with me?" Ezio fearfully asked.

"I have seen the oppression of your people in Rome and have heard their cry." Jupiter showed holograms of the slaves being abused, tortured, and whipped by the guards. Ezio looked in agony and pain seeing all those slaves being worked to death. Ezio saw the hologram of him killing the guard who was abusing an old man. He looked back in guilt and shame knowing that he killed a man and that was the reason why he ran away.

 _"Stop it! Leave that man alone!"_

"So I have come down to deliver them out of slavery, and bring them into a good land. A land flowing of peace and tranquility. And so, unto the Pope, I shall send… you."

Ezio was surprised on what Jupiter said. Why would Jupiter choose him to lead the Assassins out of slavery? Why not choose someone else? "Me? Who am I to lead these people? They'll never believe me. They won't even listen."

"I shall teach you what to say." Jupiter showed Ezio a hologram of the future of him shouting to the Pope _"Let my people go!"_ but it didn't show which Pope. Would it be Rodrigo Ezio would confront or someone else?

"But I was their enemy. I was the prince of Rome. The son of the man who slaughtered their children. You-you've chosen the wrong messenger. H-how can I even speak to these people?" Ezio made excuses on why he couldn't be the deliverer to Jupiter, but he wouldn't take them as excuses. He had done his part right and Ezio was refusing to accept it. He was glowing brightly and was furious at Ezio.

"Who gave man a mouth?!" Jupiter's shouting was so loud that it threw Ezio on the ground and his voice resonated around the cave's walls shining gold everywhere. "Who made the deaf, the mute, the seeing, or the blind?! Was it not your God?! Now go!" Ezio's heart was beating so fast, his breathing was fast, and he couldn't look at Jupiter in the face knowing that he would shout at him again. However, a golden mist formed around his body and part of it was holding Ezio. He opened his eyes and saw Jupiter had simmered down and got Ezio on his feet.

"Oh, Ezio. I shall be with you when you go to the Pope of Rome." His soothing voice calmed Ezio. "But he will not listen." Ezio looked at the mist as it was swirling and shivering all over the cave. "So I will stretch out my hand and smite Rome with all my wonders." Ezio was amazed at seeing all this mist and it shined his eyes. "Take the Apple you saw on the pedestal in your hand, Ezio. With it, you shall do my wonders, but beware of its power and don't let it fall into the wrong hands." As Jupiter spoke those words, he disappeared along with the mist that was holding and swirling around Ezio. "I shall be with you, Ezio. _Ezio. Ezio._ "

As Ezio heard his name being whispered off into the wind, he was on his knees speechless on what he saw. He felt a tear fall out of his eye, feeling new and transformed. He breathed heavily, shuddering a little. He looked up and saw the Apple. He got on his feet and took the Apple out of the pedestal with his gloved hand and held it. He looked around his robes for a place to put the Apple in, and he saw his money pouch. He would have to take his coins out and put them in another of his pouches. He put the Apple in his money pouch. It fitted, and the pouch supported the weight of the spherical object. He saw his weapons on the ground and placed them on him again.

As he got to the exit of the cave, he felt older and wiser as the sun shined on him. He noticed the eagle he followed was staying at the same branch after all that had happened to him. The eagle screeched and flew off into the city. Ezio looked at the city and back at the cave. He was filled with excitement that he ran as quickly as he could to go back to Venice to tell his wife everything. He bought a ticket for a ferry that was heading to Venice and got on the ferry. As the ferry went off to Venice, Ezio was pacing on what to say to his wife and how would she react. Would she think he was crazy? Would she believe him? What would she do?

When the ferry reached Venice's docks, Ezio got off and ran like his life depended on it. He ran through alleys and streets and climbed on rooftops to get to the thieves' guild. He reached the guild, ran up the stairs, and to his room where he saw Rosa folding clothes. He picked up Rosa, twirled her around, and kissed her. Rosa had no idea what the hell was going on with him. Ezio then proceeded to explain everything that happened to him, from following the eagle to talking to Jupiter. Rosa looked in confusion and disbelief. Ezio pulled out the Apple from his pouch and Rosa stared in awe of it. It was too much for Rosa to handle, so she sat on the bed and put her head down trying to understand all what Ezio was saying.

"But Ezio, you're just one man." Rosa couldn't understand why Ezio. Why couldn't it be someone else? Did that mean Ezio would have to leave her? What if he gets hurt in Rome? What if he never comes back and abandons her and everything they ever had? Thinking about all these questions made her emotions mix. Ezio sat down next to her and he held her face to make her look at him.

"Rosa, please." Ezio tried to make Rosa understand what he must do. Rosa furiously pulled her face back, away from Ezio's hand. She felt bitter at what Ezio had to do. Tears formed in her eyes as she looked at her husband. Ezio sighed and heard laughter outside of their room. He took Rosa's hand and they walked to the railing of the stairs to seeing Antonio conversing with the sisters about their achievements. They were not little girls anymore but have grown up to become strong and free-willed thieves. Valentina had grown a lot into a mature woman but was still six years younger than Ezio. She was practicing on her sword combat with Flora who was wearing what the male thieves wore: a fleece shirt with vest on top, breeches, knee-high socks, an ascot, and a cap on top of her head. Diana was still the youngest of them all and grew into a beautiful young woman, but still the cute little girl that Ezio admired. He saw her talking with Antonio.

"Look at your group," he spoke with Rosa and she observed. "They are free. They have a future. They have hopes and dreams and the promise of a life with dignity. That is what I want for my people. And that is why I must do the task that Jupiter has given me."

Rosa looked at her people and thought about Ezio's words. He sure had gotten wiser and smart, Rosa admitted. She knew that what he was saying was right and she has seen it all. She looked down thinking about what to do. She looked at Ezio and hugged him. Ezio put his hand on her back and closed his eyes wanting to keep his wife close.

"I'm coming with you," she whispered. And thus, their journey would begin.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **I spent all day and all night writing this chapter, so there you go. Be happy. *forces chapter down your throat* It's 1:30 am from where I am, so I'm going to bed. Goodbye. I'm out.**


	12. A Reunion, But Not for Long

**I finished this chapter in just about three hours. I proofread it as best as I could.**

 **For the "You're Playing with the Big Boys Now" part, I made it look like Juan and Octavian were teasing Ezio and he wasn't gonna take shit from them.**

* * *

Chapter 12: A Reunion, But Not for Long

Venice, Italy, 26 March 1516

09:20 am

After Ezio told Antonio about how he met Jupiter and that he needed to go back to Rome to free the Assassins and his family there, Antonio let him go. Rosa told him that she was going along with Ezio, and Antonio allowed her to go. When Antonio announced to everyone in the guild that Ezio and Rosa were leaving, they all cheered and said their goodbyes. Valentina and Flora wished them the best, but Diana cried begging for the couple not to go. Rosa assured her that they would come back soon, and Ezio hugged Diana telling her not to cry and be brave.

Ezio and Rosa packed up some supplies and took them to the docks where they bought a ticket for a ferry that was heading to the mainland. They got on the ship and as it sailed away, Ezio and Rosa waved goodbye to Antonio, Valentina, Flora, Diana, and many other thieves.

When they reached the mainland, Ezio had no idea how to get to Rome with supplies in their hands. They would be tired, and it would take forever to reach their destination. Rosa shook her head and laughed because she knew there was a way. She whistled out into the open and out of nowhere, an old chestnut heavy draft mare galloped over to them. Ezio recognized it was the same horse that Rosa got in and out of Rome when she was presented to him and Cesare twenty-three years ago. Even though the horse was aging, she still had some strength and speed in her. Rosa explained to Ezio that when she came to Venice after escaping from Rome, she had one of her friends check on the mare and during one of Rosa's assignments, she would take the mare with her.

Ezio tied the supplies on the horse's back along with the saddle, and Rosa reined the horse. Ezio hopped on the horse's saddle and Rosa followed, holding on to her husband. As they were all ready, they headed off in the direction of Rome, only stopping for rests and for the night. As Ezio rode off with his wife by his side, his eyebrows lowered, and his face made a determined look knowing about his task and he was ready to face the Pope, whether it be Rodrigo or someone else.

* * *

Rome, Italy, 29 March 1516

15:15 pm

Ezio and Rosa have reached the entrance of Rome knowing that they had made it to their destination. They noticed more buildings and more churches had been built meaning more slaves were used to construct all of them. Ezio noticed more guards were severe with the slaves. Even though he had been gone for a long time, he knew how to get to the Borgia villa for that's where most of the townspeople were attending. They reached the gates and asked the guards there for an audience with the Pope. They opened the gates and let them in. Lots of people in different clothes and attires were gathered around the front lawn watching dancers dance and listening to music. The couple felt like they were taking a walk down memory lane as they remembered everything that happened there. Ezio remembered all the luxury he had in Rome, and Rosa remembered how she was kidnapped out of her own will to be presented as a future wife for Cesare.

As the mare walked on the path that led to the front porch of the villa, people were staring at Ezio and Rosa in confusion and they were mumbling to each other on who they were. Ezio and Rosa looked left and right at all the people staring at them. They then stared straight at where the Pope was sitting. Ezio noticed it wasn't Rodrigo sitting down adorned in the attire of the Pope. It was Cesare. He had grown up and his hair had grown down to his neck and he was bearded. On his right were Octavian de Valois and Juan Borgia who looked like they haven't aged at all and on his left was his wife, whom Ezio assumed. Ezio saw a little boy sitting on the stairs and he believed that was Cesare's son. He looked like Cesare when he was a little boy, except with blond hair and he looked to be about eight to ten years old. When Cesare noticed the riders coming their way, he motioned to the dancers to stop and the music ceased. Cesare widened his eyes when he saw Ezio dressed in the black robes and red side cape. He had almost looked unrecognizable with the hood he had on him.

"Cesare?" Ezio recognized. Cesare got out of his chair and got down the stairs. Everybody was confused and were looking at him with puzzling eyes. Did he know the man dressed in black robes?

"Ezio? Is it really you?" Ezio got off the mare and picked Rosa off while watching her step. As he stared at Cesare who was coming close to him with Octavian and Juan following behind, Cesare laughed because he was excited to see his brother after so many years. "EZIO!" He picked up Ezio and the Assassin coughed a little. Cesare sure has gotten strong. Rosa was staring in confusion while the townspeople around her looked in mix of disgust, shock, and bewilderment.

"Cesare!"

"Where have you been?! I thought you were dead!" Cesare got Ezio on the ground and the two men laughed.

"Look at you!" Ezio was amazed to see his brother dressed in the Pope's robes and the zucchetto Rodrigo had handed to him. "You're the Pope."

"Well, look at you," Cesare repeated while holding Ezio's side cape. "What the hell are you dressed as?"

Ezio was filled with glee and excitement that he hugged his brother again, not caring about the looks and talk the townspeople gave. "Oh, Cesare, it's so good to see you."

"Excuse me, Your Holiness?" Juan interrupted the reunion. "We are compelled to remind you that this man committed a serious crime against God."

"We are loathe to bring it up, mind you," Octavian added.

"Yet the law clearly states the punishment for such a crime-"

"DEATH!"

"We hesitate to say it."

"Be still!" Cesare ordered at the two men to be quiet. "The Pope speaks." He then walked towards Ezio and spoke to all the guests that were at his front lawn. "I am the supreme pontiff here."

"Cesare-"

"It shall be as I say," Cesare spoke while motioning Ezio not to talk. "I pardon forever all crimes of which he stands accused and will have it known that he is our brother, Ezio, the prince of Rome!"

Juan and Octavian were shocked at hearing Cesare's pardon and all the townspeople murmured on what was going on. Ezio wanted to be back with his brother and spend all the time they had lost with each other, but that wasn't why he came in the first place.

"Cesare, in my heart, you are my brother, but things cannot be as they were."

"I see no reason why not."

"You know I am an Assassin, and Jupiter came to me."

"Who?" Cesare was confused on who was this Jupiter. He had never heard of him.

"Jupiter is of an ancient people called the Isu. He had spoken to me about the Assassins' cruelty here. He commands that you let my people go."

Cesare walked back, looking at his brother like he was a lunatic. "Commands?"

Ezio pulled out the Apple from his pouch and held it high in the sky for everyone to see. Everybody was ogling at the golden spherical orb. "Behold, the power of Jupiter." Golden particles came out of the Apple and they all joined together to create a holographic eagle. Cesare looked at the eagle like it was magic and a joke. Octavian and Juan backed away and hid behind Cesare. Rosa looked at the eagle in amazement while all the people were struck at what they saw. The monks were shocked, the cardinals were confused, and the courtesans screamed. They have never seen anything out of the ordinary before. The eagle was on the ground with its wings stretched out and it screeched at Cesare in a threatening way.

"Well, impressive, hmm," Cesare admired. "Very well, Ezio. I'll play along." Ezio stared at his brother with scowling eyes. He was being serious while Cesare was taking it as a joke. "Juan, Octavian, give this bird tamer our answer." He then saw his son was behind him and he took them to the front porch to sit. Juan and Octavian had evil grins in their faces and they knew exactly what to do. Ezio was prepared on whatever taunts the two men were going to do to him.

"Oh Ezio, you've always been an annoying pest to us ever since you came into our lives," Juan started.

"You think because some apparition we've never heard of told you what you should do is going to make us fear you?" Octavian teased. "Well, you're wrong."

"You're only looking for trouble," Juan spat at Ezio's face. Rosa wouldn't let those two pompous men tease her husband. She ran after them, but Ezio told her to stop for he'll handle this. She went back holding the reins of her horse, not wanting to see her husband get tortured. She glared at Cesare who was enjoying looking at Ezio getting humiliated.

"Stop this foolish mission and give up!"

"Pick up your silly toy, boy!" Octavian pointed at the holographic eagle who was hissing at him.

Juan then clapped at two servants to come to him. They were holding two small cages which only Juan and Octavian knew what was inside them. They opened the cage and out came two green vipers. "Let's see if your eagle can eat those snakes." The vipers slithered close to the eagle, but the eagle flew away into the sky. It's odd that an eagle is flying away from prey when it should be the snakes slithering away in fear when they saw the eagle.

"Ha! You see that?! Your Jupiter isn't here to help you! You're nothing but a fraud!"

"You're all talk and no action," Octavian exclaimed.

However, Ezio looked up and saw the eagle flying down to pin down the snakes. It attacked them using its beak to swallow up the snakes. Everybody looked in shock and thought it was impossible. How could a hologram of an eagle eat real-life serpents? Ezio and Rosa stared in amazement, smiling a little. Juan and Octavian opened their mouths in shock at the eagle finishing its meal. They were defeated.

The eagle flew onto Ezio's arm perching on it. Ezio held the Apple and the eagle turned back into golden particles and flew into the sphere. Cesare went up to him, still thinking all this magic act was a joke. He motioned him to come inside the villa to talk. Ezio followed Cesare and he motioned to Rosa to stay and wait for him. Rosa didn't do well being with an unfamiliar crowd, so she stood near her horse for comfort.

Ezio got inside the villa and looked all around. It hadn't changed at all, except Ezio saw a new portrait where the old portrait of him, Cesare, Rodrigo, and Vannozza was. This portrait had Cesare, his wife, and his son in it. Cesare whistled at Ezio to snap out of it and come with him to the study. As Ezio got up the stairs, walked straight into the study, Cesare closed the door behind him and his brother, and he took off his zucchetto he adorned. Ezio could remember all the times he and Cesare were sent into the study where Rodrigo would punish them for what they had done. He could mentally hear all the conversations he had with his father in this room.

"All right, Ezio. I know you. What's this really about?"

Ezio looked at the window where it could show little of the Tiber and more buildings and churches. Last time he was in the study, he could see more of the Tiber and some buildings and churches here and there. He looked at the multitude of slaves working their butts off and the guards watching over them.

"Cesare, look. What do you see?"

Cesare joined Ezio into staring at the slaves. He knew Ezio wanted him to say something about the slaves, but instead he had a different answer.

"A greater Rome than that of my father."

"That is not what I see."

Cesare put the zucchetto on his desk and went to sit down. Ezio stood in front of his brother's view.

"Ezio, I cannot change what you see. I have to maintain the ways and teachings of God. I bear the weight of my father's zucchetto."

"Do you still not understand what Rodrigo was?"

"He was… a great leader."

"His hands bore the blood of thousands of children."

"Hmpf. Slaves."

"My people! And I can no longer hide at the sea while they suffer. At your hands."

Cesare knew that what Ezio was saying is the truth. He made a face of realization and sadness, knowing that his brother didn't come back for him, but for the Assassins.

"So, you have returned… only to free them."

Ezio looked at the ring Cesare gave to him. He took it off from his left ring finger and put it on the desk as an apology. "I'm sorry."

Cesare took the ring and looked at it. "Yes. I have hoped… that." He held the ring close to him and closed his eyes. He felt sad and betrayed all at the same time. He opened his eyes quickly showing a cold and aggressive stare. Ezio was took back at what Cesare was going to do. He stood up out of his desk and put the zucchetto on his head. "I do not know this Jupiter. Neither will I let your people go." Cesare shoved Ezio's shoulder with his shoulder as he stormed off.

"Cesare, please. You must listen."

"I will not be the weak link!" Cesare pointed and screamed at Ezio. He then opened the doors of the study, went down the stairs, and opened the front door of the villa, showing all the guests enjoying themselves. Ezio followed while having a glare in his eyes not liking what Cesare was becoming.

"Tell your people, as of today, their workload has been doubled. Thanks to your Jupiter." Ezio widened his eyes, flabbergasted at what Cesare had ordered. He had created a monster. He thought he was doing things right, but it didn't turn the way things were supposed to. He only made things worse. "Or is it thanks… to you?" On those last two words, Cesare closed the door while leaving Ezio in the villa reflecting on what he did. The Assassins are not going to be happy when they see Ezio.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **I keep saying I have fun writing this part of a chapter, but I really liked writing this chapter. In the next one, Ezio will use the first plague on Cesare to convince him to release the Assassins, but how? You'll figure it out.**


	13. The River of Blood

**So I tried to make Juan and Octavian reenact what Ezio did to the river without making them look like magicians, but then again, they were probably fake people to trust.**

 **Originally, I was gonna have Ezio use the Apple to kill a guard and make his blood infect the Tiber and all the water sources, but I scrapped it.**

* * *

Chapter 13: The River of Blood

Rome, Italy, 29 March 1516

16:00 pm

Ezio came out of the villa looking for Rosa amongst the sea of guests. He saw Rosa with the mare and she saw him. They ran to each other, hugged, and kissed a little.

"What happened? I saw his face and he was angry at you. Did he do something to you?" Rosa quickly asked for she had so many questions and was worried about her husband.

"I think I made things worse. Let's get out of here first. I'll explain on the way." Ezio got on the horse's saddle making room for Rosa to get on. Rosa got on and Ezio took control of the reins and walked out of the villa gates. Ezio explained to Rosa about what he told Cesare. "Cesare only saw the Assassins as slaves and nothing else, just like his father." Ezio then told Rosa about Cesare giving out the order of doubling the Assassins' workload.

"His heart has hardened, and he became arrogant," Rosa pointed out. "He just doesn't understand."

"But he will. If a holographic eagle and my reasonings aren't enough to make Cesare convinced, then there must be a way."

"Use the Apple to see what will."

"It is too powerful for me. Jupiter warned me about its power."

"Did Jupiter show you that it was Cesare you would have to confront back in the cave?"

Ezio looked back at Rosa. He never thought about why Jupiter didn't show him it was Cesare he had to face.

"No, he just mentioned 'the Pope' and no name. I didn't even ask who. I assumed it would be Rodrigo."

"Ezio, look around us."

Ezio halted the horse to a stop and looked at the mud fields seeing that Cesare was true to his word. He had told the guards to double the slaves' workload and the guards shouted at them to work harder and meet their quota by the end of the day or face death. Ezio grimaced at the view of the slaves working extra hard. He didn't mean for any of this to happen. He commanded the horse to walk and he and Rosa looked at the calamity of the slaves. Some slaves saw them walk by and gave them angry stares. They knew Ezio was responsible for this misunderstanding. Unbeknownst to Ezio and Rosa, an old man working in the mud pit threw a ball of mud at Ezio. It hit his face and made him fall off the chestnut mare and into one of the pits, hitting his face on the hard mud.

"Ezio!" Rosa called out. She got off the horse and into the pit to check on Ezio if he was hurt.

"I'm fine." Ezio said as he wiped mud off his face with his glove. "Who did that?"

"So, Ezio," a familiar voice called out. Ezio and Rosa looked up and saw that the voice was coming from Federico. He had gotten old with a beard, few wrinkles, and bags under his eyes. He was not happy to see his younger brother at all. Behind Federico were some men and women who were angry at Ezio. "How does it feel when you get struck to the ground?"

Ezio felt guilt and regret inside himself. This was the moment when he wished he could apologize to Federico after treating him, his biological sister and mom like dirt. "I didn't mean to cause you more pain. I'm just trying to do as Jupiter told me."

"Jupiter?" Federico scoffed. "When did this Jupiter start caring about any of us?"

Ezio looked at the ground feeling belittled as Federico's words struck him like bullets. Rosa comforted him as she glared at Federico with fire in her eyes. She didn't understand why Ezio's brother, her brother-in-law, was being angry at him. However, she remembered when Ezio spoke about himself seeing the slaves as nothing and he had been terrible to his blood family.

"In fact, Ezio, when did you start caring about slaves? Was it when you found out that you were one of us?"

"Don't listen to him," Rosa said to Ezio while staring at Federico. She wasn't going to let anyone belittle her husband, not even her own brother-in-law.

"No, he's right. I did not see because I did not wish to see."

"You didn't see because you didn't wish to see? Ah," Federico said in mock surprise. "Well, that makes everything fine then, doesn't it?"

"Federico!" The man jumped when he heard his name being called. It was his sister, Claudia, who had grown mature over the past years. She was disappointed in Federico for belittling their brother. "You shame yourself." Federico looked down in defeat. Claudia went into the pit to see his brother and she smiled at him feeling content that his brother came back for them. Rosa saw the girl in the beautifully intricate designed brown dress and knew that was Ezio's sister. She admired her beauty and couldn't believe a beautiful girl like her would be reduced to such horrible conditions.

"Claudia." Ezio looked at his sister feeling so much guilt in his face. "I'm so sorry. I…" Ezio was so struck with guilt and regret in his face, he hid it with his hand so that Claudia and everybody else didn't see him cry. Claudia took pity and sat down to talk to him.

"Ezio, hear what I say. I have been a slave... all my life. And God has never answered my prayers until now. I prayed for you to come back to us again and you did. God saved you from the river, He saved you in all your wanderings, and even now, He saves you from the wrath of the Pope." Ezio kept looking down, but Claudia pulled his head up gently with her hand. "God will not abandon you, so don't you abandon us again."

Claudia turned around to look at the slaves and Federico who were all gathered to hear all of Claudia's talk. She looked at them with pleading eyes which looked like she was telling them to give Ezio a second chance. They all had blank and angry expressions on them, but Ezio didn't mind them. He got up and Rosa helped him up.

Ezio saw out in the river the royal boat that carried the Pope was sailing over to the mud pits. The slaves looked out in worry and fear knowing that the Pope would come here and watch them labor. Ezio had an angry and determined look on his face as he marched over to the river. The slaves watched him go by and were amazed that he was going over to confront the Pope again. Claudia and Rosa followed along with the other slaves. Federico tagged along wanting to know where Claudia was going.

As Ezio reached the banks of the Tiber, he saw that Cesare was enjoying himself while Octavian and Juan were entertaining his son. Ezio was steaming and he ran to the banks to confront his brother.

"Cesare!" Everybody in the boat turned to look at Ezio. "Let my people go!" Ezio suddenly remembered that this was the moment Jupiter showed to him back at the cave, but that wasn't important. He only cared about Cesare releasing the Assassins.

Cesare laughed when he heard those four words. "Still gnawing away at that bone, are we?" He then told his rowers to continue rowing.

"You cannot keep ignoring us!"

"Enough! I will hear no more of this Assassin nonsense. Bring him to me." He ordered his three guards and they pulled out their daggers and jumped in the water.

Rosa was scared that they were going to arrest Ezio and possibly kill him. She rushed out to get Ezio, but Federico pulled her back to stop her from getting hurt. Rosa released herself from his grip and ran to Ezio who was standing near the water not doing anything but staring at the guards wading over to his direction. Everybody was staring at the commotion, from the slaves to the occupants in the boat. Cesare's son was excited to see some action.

As the wind blew on Ezio, he looked up at the sky and heard Jupiter's voice.

 _"Take the Apple in your hand, Ezio."_

Ezio pulled out the Apple from his pouch and stepped in the river until it reached his knees. The guards were almost close, but Ezio placed the Apple in the river spouting out blood. It represented all the newborns who were killed in that same river. The guards stopped and looked at the water turning into a misty dark red. When Rosa, Claudia, and Federico got to the river, they looked in shock and disgust. All the slaves watched the river with mixed reactions. One of the guards stuck his hand in the bloodied water and stared at it. Cesare's son stuck his fingers in it and knew what it was.

"Father?"

"It's…" Claudia said in disgust.

"Blood!" a guard screamed. The guards all ran back to the boat screaming in fear. One guard slipped in the river but emerged and his whole body was stained of blood. Cesare got out of his throne in the boat to see what was going on. When the guards got on the boat, they splashed some blood on Cesare who looked back in disgust.

"Juan, Octavian, explain this to me!" The two men stood motionless when they heard Cesare order them, but they came back to reality.

"Ah, rest assured, Your Holiness," Octavian spoke first while holding a bowl.

"We're going to demonstrate the superior might of our God." Juan poured some untainted water in the bowl and pulled out something from his red robe. It looked to be red powder. "In the name of God!" He dropped the powder in the water and it turned to a red color. Cesare put his hand in the water and merely laughed. He knew all of this was just a magic trick.

"Abandon this futile mission, Ezio!" Cesare shouted out to Ezio who was knee-high in the water with his wife, brother, sister, and the other Assassins behind him on land. "I've indulged you long enough! This must now be finished!" The boat then sailed off and everyone looked to see it go.

"No, Cesare," Ezio whispered. "It is only beginning."

"But, Ezio, didn't you see what just happened?" Federico spoke and Ezio turned to see him. "The confidants did the same thing. The Pope still has the power over our lives."

Ezio got out of the water and laid a hand on his brother's shoulder. This was the first time he showed compassion for him and not seeing him as just a slave, but his own brother.

"Yes, Federico, it's true. The Pope has the power." Ezio turned to look at the Assassins who were feeling hopeless. "He can take away your food, your home, your freedom." Ezio walked in the crowd giving an inspirational speech. The Assassins listened and watched in hope. "He can take away your sons and daughters. With one word, the Pope can take away your very lives. But there is one thing he cannot take away from you: your faith." Rosa and Claudia smiled when they heard Ezio's words gave strength to the people. "Believe, for we will see Jupiter's wonders." Everybody turned to look at the river tainted with blood. All the fish died, and the plants turned red.

* * *

Ezio went over to Rosa and hugged her. She punched his chest.

"Don't ever scare me like that again. You could've been killed."

"I'm sorry." Ezio smiled and Rosa chuckled.

"Excuse me?" Claudia interrupted and spoke to the Venetian. "I never did get your name."

"I'm Rosa. Rosa of Venice. I'm Ezio's wife."

Claudia smiled knowing that Ezio wasn't alone all those years and shook her hand, thanking her for taking care of him. "I'm Claudia."

"I got that. And that guy over is Federico, right?" Rosa pointed to the forty-three year old man who stood behind Ezio.

"Yes," Federico agreed.

Ezio was happy seeing his wife interact with his biological family, but he snapped back knowing that he forgot about his mom. "Claudia, how is Mother?"

"She's inside at our home. We'll take you to her."

"Let me get our horse." Rosa ran over to get the chestnut mare and dragged her over to Ezio who was being led by Claudia and Federico.

"You know, when you left Rome, she felt depressed," Claudia explained while leading her younger brother and sister-in-law. "You were her only hope of releasing us out of slavery, and you broke her heart."

"I never meant to hurt anyone. Just knowing the truth about who I was made me ran away more."

"You can't run away from your problems. Sometimes, you have to face them."

"I had been terrible to you three. Not every day passes by knowing how sorry I am, but thankfully, the thieves in Venice made me feel better."

"We're here," Federico announced. Everybody came to a stop and Ezio had memories of the house in front of him: where he first met Claudia and Federico after seventeen years, how they told him his true identity, and he disbelieved it. Federico took the mare to the back of the house where she could stay there. He untied some of the supplies off the horse's back and brought them to the front door. Claudia opened the door and went inside. Federico followed with supplies in his arms. Ezio helped carrying the supplies. Soon, everybody was inside. They all reached Maria's bedroom where some woman dressed in a Renaissance nurse uniform was comforting and talking to her.

"Mom, look who came back," Claudia spoke to Maria. She looked at Claudia who moved to show Ezio dressed in the armor of Altair. Ezio took off his hood to show his face to his mom.

" _Salve, madre_ (Hello, mother). It's me, Ezio."

Maria got out of her bed, went over to Ezio, caressed his cheek, and hugged him with tears in her eyes. Ezio hugged her back. "Please don't leave us again. I missed you."

"I promise you. I'm here now," Ezio said between tears.

"Look at you. You're all grown up now."

"That's what she said twenty-three years ago," Federico remarked, but Claudia elbowed him. He still hasn't lost his sassiness.

The nurse saw Ezio and went over to him. "Hi, Ezio. You don't remember me, but I do. My name is Annetta. I helped your mom deliver you out of her and I led her to the Tiber when that Borgia pig Rodrigo ordered his guards to kill all those innocent babies." Ezio recognized her from the nightmare he had twenty-three years ago.

"It's nice meeting you."

"My son, how ever did you survive out all alone?" Maria questioned.

"I wasn't alone. I was at Venice, and that's when I met the thieves there. They were Assassins also but weren't enslaved. That's where I met Rosa." Ezio pointed to Rosa and she walked over to the older woman.

"It's nice to meet you, _madonna_."

"Thank you for taking care of my son."

The two women hugged, and everybody was all happy now. Ezio then led everyone to the living room and explained everything that happened to him, starting with his experiences in Venice, him being inducted in the Creed, his marriage to Rosa, his meeting with Jupiter, his confrontation with Cesare, and ending with the first plague he created using the Apple. He pulled out the Apple and everybody were in awe of it.

"I have heard of this relic," Maria recounted. "Before we were enslaved, Giovanni read up about these types of artifacts. They're called the Pieces of Eden. They are very powerful in the hands of man."

"Jupiter warned me not to let this go into the wrong hands."

"How do we know these plagues will convince the Pope himself?" Annetta questioned.

"We must have faith and we must not give up. Soon, he will let us go and we will be free." Ezio spoke with determination.

Maria then took Ezio and Rosa upstairs to a room that was unoccupied and that was where they were going to be sleeping. Ezio carried some clothes and other items they needed. Rosa thanked Maria for everything. Soon, the plague of the river and all the water sources will be free of blood tomorrow and something else will come to convince Cesare of Jupiter's wonders.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **In the next chapter about the plagues, I'm gonna try to make it dialogue free. If not, well, who knows?**


	14. Le Piaghe

**So, I made this chapter dialogue-free as I promised. The next chapter will be fun for me to write because I have pictured Ezio trying to warn Cesare of the 10th plague and the latter refusing to listen and heed the warning. Hope you like it.**

 **This is probably one of the shortest chapters, I believe. I'll have to check my story stats.**

* * *

Chapter 14: Le Piaghe

30 March 1516

The next day, the Tiber and all the water sources were clean and free of blood. The citizens were content and thought it was over for them, but they were wrong and had no idea what was coming. Out of the river came frogs; hundreds of frogs. They came out of the water hopping on the streets and on the buildings looking for new homes to live in. They carried diseases in them and the people feared them, being careful not to touch them or let them touch them. Cesare heard about the frog problem, and laughed thinking that frogs were going to convince him to release the Assassins. He refused to let them go.

31 March 1516

After the frogs were gone, Ezio went into the fields out of Rome. He used the Apple's power to smash the dust and out of the ground came lice and mites. They flew into Rome and swarmed all the streets, alleys, windows, and all the buildings. The people screamed when the lice and mites infected them. Even Cesare and his family were infected. Only the Assassins were uninfected. Because of the infection, the people had to shave their heads and use homemade remedies on their heads and bodies to get rid of the lice and mites.

1 April 1516

On the beginning of April, the city of Rome was sleeping peacefully until the silence was broken by the multitude of screams and shouts of citizens who woke up to find snakes, scorpions, ants, lizards, and flies swarming all over their homes and in the city. It continued like this until the day ended. Cesare was still not convinced. His heart hardened a little more, and he had become arrogant and stubborn.

2 April 1516

The worst had come for the citizens the next morning. Their livestock, the horses, cattle, sheep, goats, chickens, and geese, died from diseases. Only the Assassins' livestock lived and were disease-free. All the dead bodies of the animals putrefied the air and the whole town was stinking. Ezio did not wish for any of this to happen as he saw the mass bodies of deceased livestock scattered in all different directions.

3 April 1516

Even though the citizens didn't have a plague that didn't affect their bodies, they got what they were going to get. Everybody got boils on their bodies. Mostly women and men got them, even the children. Women screamed in agony and disgust while men were figuring out ways to get rid of these pus-filled bumps. Again, the Assassins didn't get bumps but when they would see someone with boils, they cringed.

Even though Cesare had boils, he still ordered his men to get up and man up who were too weak to move. He stormed off in the direction of Octavian and Juan who will applying lotion on their boils. He told them to get out for they were no help in explaining what all these plagues meant. He went to the balcony and saw that Ezio was in the neighborhood standing on one of the houses staring at him with cold eyes. Cesare didn't understand why did Ezio come to hate him like this. He didn't understand the point of all this. If this was Ezio trying to convince him to let the Assassins go, then he had failed.

4 April 1516

The people were boil-free, and they prayed that nothing bad would happen to them, but they got a surprise coming. The skies darkened with black clouds and thunder clapped. The people looked up and thought it was going to rain, but instead, they got hail and fire raining down. The people ran for cover and avoid the fire and hail. It affected only the homes of townspeople that belittled and despised the Assassin slaves.

Ezio saw in all directions fire raining on homes, trees, platforms, churches, and many buildings. He was devastated in seeing all this destruction. He began to wonder why Jupiter chose him as the deliverer and he wished that Jupiter chose another man serving as Cesare's foe. He walked in the streets seeing people fleeing and hiding from the fiery hail. As he walked, no fire and hail attacked him. He hated to see his hometown suffer from such calamity. All this pain and devastation tortured him inside. He saw a mother who was protecting her son from the fire and he saw in the boy's eyes horror and fear while the mother cried. Ezio wished for Cesare's heart to lighten and not give in to his stubbornness and pride.

5 April 1516

The town of Rome was full of destruction as the fire destroyed most of the homes. People had to rebuild on their own with no slaves helping. They refused to help them, for they believed soon, they would be free after seeing plagues destruct the city. While farmers were working in the field, they saw the sky darken and they were scared that it was fire and hail coming again, but it was a swarm of locusts. They have never seen a swarm of locusts blacken the sky before. As the flock of locusts flew, they swam into the greenery and ate all the food. The farmers swayed them away and tried to make them go away. They ate all the cabbages, corn, grapes, tomatoes, olives, and the sunflowers.

When they went away, the land was dry and barren. Trees shriveled to wilted bark. The only greenery left were the ones that were uneaten by the locutsts: the Assassins' greenery. The citizens were hungry, and they dug hard in the ground to find food, but to no avail. Some were so hungry, they ate the rocks and dirt to satiate their hunger. The people complained and protested to Cesare to do something, but he did nothing. Ezio decided to let some of the townsfolk go into the Assassins' homes and let them eat just for the day. Until then, they would find their own food and Ezio spoke to Jupiter in his heart to bring back the affected greenery.

6 April 1516

The townsfolk were not hungry and were satiated with themselves. Rome had become a ruin and some buildings were destroyed. The second to last plague came and it was the plague of darkness. The darkness consumed most of the townspeople's homes, even the Castel Sant'Angelo and the Borgia villa. Ezio watched the darkness consume everything in its path. The only light left was in the Assassins' homes. Nobody left their houses for three days. A few have left with lanterns to guide them, but they had become lost in the darkness. Ezio went inside his mother's home to wait the darkness out until it was time to talk to Cesare one last time.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I was listening to the Italian version of The Plagues before writing this chapter. It helped me fit in the setting and mood of writing.**


	15. Warning & The Last Plague

**During the "switching the Gods' heads in the temple of Ra" conversation, I wanted to think of something similar to it in the case of Ezio and Cesare, so I hope you understand.**

* * *

Chapter 15: Warning + The Last Plague

Rome, Italy, 9 April 1516

20:30 pm

Ezio was sitting in the living room table looking at the Apple and thinking. He had fiddled with the Apple a little to see what plagues would convince Cesare to release his people, but each day meant him refusing to do so. Rosa went down the stairs to check on her husband. Her belly was getting a little big for she was pregnant. During the day when the people got boils, she visited the doctor and Annetta to check on her. She missed her period when she was in Venice after she got married, and she dismissed it. She never thought she would get pregnant and have to grow a baby inside her belly for nine months. After she told the news to her husband and in-laws, Ezio was happy, but he was focused more on Cesare. Maria was excited to become a grandmother. Claudia congratulated her, and Federico hugged his young brother for becoming a father soon. Rosa sat down next to Ezio and tried to figure out what's wrong.

"Ezio, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Ezio lied. "By the way, how's the baby?"

"Keeps me up at night. Don't tell me 'nothing' because I know it's not nothing." Rosa was insightful of Ezio's emotions and could figure him out like a book.

"Each passing day, Cesare's heart hardens more, and he is controlled by his stubbornness, pride, and egotism. He is bringing this pain upon Rome, and the innocents are suffering from it." Ezio's words were filled with rage that he was almost about to lose it.

"Maybe the last plague will convince him." Rosa pushed the Apple to Ezio's view. "Use it."

"I told you, Rosa. It's too powerful."

"I didn't see you complaining when you used it to release the plagues in town." Ezio's eyes widened when Rosa argued back. She had a way of being right and Claudia could understand it too.

"Fine," Ezio caved in. He touched the Apple with his finger and the whole room was filled of golden light. Ezio and Rosa blocked their eyes. Maria was in her room when she saw the commotion. Claudia and Federico came downstairs to see the blinding light, being careful not to look too much. Ezio looked into the Apple, making sure it didn't blind him. He saw some images of golden mist and crying and dead children. Ezio stopped the flashing and the room was back to normal.

"Ezio, what did you see?" Claudia questioned.

"I have to go talk to Cesare!" Ezio heaved. He took the Apple and put it in his pouch. "Mother, gather the elders and tell them to wait outside for me until I come back from the villa. Rosa, Claudia, Federico, help Mother. I'll be back." Ezio ran out of the front door and rushed to the villa. He ran as fast as he could until he saw the guards in front of the villa stop him.

"Not so fast, Assassin!" a ginger-bearded burly guard spat.

"Cesare doesn't want to see you," a clean shaved skinny guard spoke.

"I need to talk to Cesare. It's urgent. It's a matter of life and death. I'll only talk to him one more time. Please, I implore you." Ezio hated begging, but this was important, and he had to talk to Cesare. The two guards looked at each other and then at Ezio.

"Fine, you got five minutes, then leave!"

The two guards opened the gates and proceeded Ezio to enter. Ezio saw the villa darkened and seeing the home that he grew up in devastated him more. Ezio remembered that when Cesare was upset and frustrated, he would sit on the roof of the stables to vent out his problems or just wanted to be alone.

* * *

"Cesare?" Ezio called out, but no response. The crickets chirped in the dark night sky. "Cesare?" He called out one more time.

"Oh, let me guess." Ezio looked up to see Cesare sitting on the roof drinking wine. "You want me to let your people go, no?" The man took a sip from his chalice. Ezio got up close to look up at him.

"I hoped I would find you here."

"Get out!" The drunk man threw his chalice at Ezio, but the Assassin dodged quickly. The chalice broke, spilling the grape wine on the floor.

"Cesare, we must bring this to an end." No words escaped from Cesare. Only silence. "Cesare, please. Talk to me. We could always talk here." Cesare ignored his brother's pleas. Ezio sighed and looked around him. He thought that beginning a conversation with his brother would make him speak up. "This place. So many memories. I remember the time we.. used to sneak into the Castel Sant'Angelo and you doodled on the paintings." Ezio chuckled when he remembered. Seeing Cesare wasn't saying anything, he left but stopped when Cesare spoke to him.

"If I recall correctly, you were there doodling right along with me."

Ezio thought and lied just to make his brother get down and remember. "No, it was you. I didn't do that."

"Oh, yes you did. You doodled on Carlo Crivelli's _Christ Blessing_ and doodled on Botticelli's-"

" _Birth of Venus,_ " Ezio reminisced as it was all coming back to him. He remembered those paintings were being shown in the Castel Sant'Angelo and Ezio thought it would be funny to do a little prank on them. Cesare got down from the roof, watching his stepping and meeting with his younger adoptive brother's tall height.

"Yes! And the priests thought it was a horrible omen and fasted for two months! Father was furious! You were always getting me into trouble!" Cesare walked away from Ezio, opened the front door of the villa, and walked up the stairs. Ezio followed until Cesare stopped, thinking a little. His expression changed from fury to gloom.

"But then… you were always there to… get me out of trouble again." Cesare chuckled a little and Ezio smiled seeing his brother come back to him again. Maybe they could work something out. Maybe Cesare would let the Assassins free and there will be no plague. "Why can't things be the way they were before?" Cesare laid a hand on Ezio's shoulder and they smiled.

"Father?" The two men turned to see who was calling. It was Cesare's son, who was holding a lantern and standing in the dark hallway. "It's so dark." Cesare expressed concern and went to his son, reaching to his height. "I'm frightened." The son and father pressed their foreheads against each other. "Why is he here?" Cesare turned to look at Ezio who was staring at his nephew. Cesare got up and turned his back around to look at the dark hallway. His son gasped when he recognized Ezio. "Isn't that the man who did all this?" The little boy tugged his father's robe to make him answer him. He glared at Ezio for being the one responsible for bringing the plagues in Rome.

"Yes," Cesare answered his son and turned to look at Ezio with the same cold, glaring eyes he made when he refused to let the Assassins free when they spoke in the study. "But one must wonder… why?"

"Because no city should be made on the backs of slaves." Ezio met his brother's anger with anger in his own eyes. "Cesare, your stubbornness is bringing this misery upon Rome. It would cease if only you would let the Assassins go."

"I will not be dictated to," Cesare pointed at Ezio in a defensive stance. His son was watching him and Ezio argue. "I will not be threatened. I am the supreme pontiff here." Ezio shook his head in annoyance of Cesare and was tired of hearing those words. "I am the Pope!"

"Something else is coming. Something much worse than anything before." Ezio's voice sounded like he was going to break and beg for his brother to understand. "Please, let go of your contempt for life before it destroys everything you hold dear! Think of your son!" Ezio pointed at his nephew, but he backed away into the protective hand of his father, not wanting to be near his uncle.

"I do," Cesare responded. "You Assassins have been nothing but trouble. My father had the right idea about how to deal with _your_ people." Ezio didn't like what was happening and he had to stop Cesare from saying something he would regret.

"Cesare."

"And I think it's time I finished the job." Ezio noticed Cesare was making a pointing pose that reminded him of the painting he saw in the Castel Sant'Angelo twenty-three years ago: the painting of Rodrigo ordering his guards to dump the babies in the Tiber where the rats were waiting to eat them. Cesare was going to be the chip off the old block.

"CESARE!"

"And there shall be a great cry in all of Rome! Such as never has been or ever will be again!"

Ezio's eyes widened in fear thinking of what was going to happen. His head flashed of memories when he saw the painting of Rodrigo in the Castel Sant'Angelo and he was scared that Cesare was going to be like his father. He heard his nephew gasp of horror when he heard what his father shouted at his uncle. Ezio looked at his nephew with his mouth agape and eyes full of shock knowing this will be the last time he'll see him alive. Ezio then turned to look at Cesare.

"Cesare, you bring this upon yourself," he quietly spoke. He then went down the stairs, opened the front door, and walked to the gates where the guards watched him leave. He ran back to the neighborhood where Maria and the elders were waiting. Ezio saw the group of old men and women who were wondering what was going on and why they were outside waiting for him.

"Everybody, calm down. I have something important to tell you about the last plague." The group of elders and Maria listened to hear what Ezio had to say. "Jupiter has spoken to me, saying: 'Take a lamb, and with its blood, mark the lintels and posts of every door. Don't leave your house until the morning comes. Because tonight at midnight, I shall pass through the land of Rome and smite all the firstborn.'" The elders gasped and they murmured and worried about the plague killing their firstborn. Ezio quieted them down for he wasn't finished. "'But when I see the blood on your door, I shall pass over you, and the plague shall not enter.'"

After Ezio finished, they went to their homes and took a lamb from their farms, slaughtered it, and used its blood to mark their doors. Ezio did the same, feeling sorrowful that he had to kill a baby sheep just to protect his home from the plague. His hands smelled of wool and blood. The elders told everyone to do the same to their homes and they passed it on to their friends and every single Assassin were marking their doors with lamb blood. As everybody painted their doors on their homes, they went inside and locked their doors for the night.

Ezio went inside and met with his mother, siblings, and wife looking worried and horrified at him. Blood was dripping on the floor from his hands.

"What's going on?" Rosa asked. "Why is everybody painting blood on their doors?"

"It's to protect themselves from the last plague." Maria explained.

"Ezio, what did you see in the Apple?" Federico demanded.

Ezio explained to everyone what he saw in the Apple and they were all shocked, but they knew it would convince Cesare to release the Assassins.

"This is terrible." Claudia was horrified.

"This is payback for what Rodrigo did to the newborns." Federico understood. "Now those people who made fun of us and spat on us will understand our pain."

"Did you tell Cesare about this?" Rosa asked Ezio.

"Yes, but he was so stubborn, he threatened to continue in his father's footsteps." Everybody understood, but they were so tired to worry, they went to bed. Ezio washed his hands in the kitchen sink. He locked the doors and turned off all the lights. He took off his robes and other clothes and readied a bath for himself. The hot water soothed his tired nerves and he stayed in it for ten minutes. He got out, dried himself, and wore his breeches and fleece shirt. He joined Rosa who was sleeping already. He thought to himself that Cesare would fix his mind before he closed his eyes and slept.

* * *

The Roman night was quiet. Trees rustled quietly, and crickets were chirping peacefully. The sky and stars opened to reveal a golden mist coming out. It flew into the Roman sky and all over the Roman homes. Those who were awake at night looked at the mist and were in awe of it like it was fireworks. The mist swam down first in the Assassin neighborhood looking for blood on the doors. The sound it made while looking at the doors woke some people up and they looked in fear. When the mist looked at the blood on the door, it passed over.

The mist went inside the town where the houses there were free of blood on their doors. When the mist saw their doors, it flew in the house taking the firstborn's soul, breathing their last breath. So many breaths escaped from the firstborns as they died in their sleep. Some firstborns were awake during the night working and when they got in their homes, the misty plague stole their souls and they collapsed on the floor.

The mist was done taking the souls of the townspeople. It got so big and giant when it came to the Borgia villa, it made a howling noise representing its anger. The guards that Ezio spoke to saw the mist and had no idea what to do. They stood in fear and ran to the front yard dropping their weapons. The mist flew over them not killing them. Instead, it went inside the Borgia villa stealing the soul of Cesare's only son. The mist flew up into the sky and disappeared into the night. All was quiet until the city was filled of sobbing and screams of the mothers and fathers who lost their firstborn. Even their brothers and sisters cried for their losses. Cesare got his great cry, all right. Not from the Assassins, but from the townspeople who belittled them and treated them like dirt.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **I'm not sure how I'll write the part where the Assassins are free and are leaving to the place of peaceful and tranquil ground there. I don't want to add singing in that chapter. If you have any ideas, don't hesitate to ask me via PM.**


	16. La Libertà

**I'm sorry I haven't uploaded anything. I was busy working on this chapter, and when I'm done with this story, I'm thinking of writing fanfics from different fandoms. You'll see soon.**

* * *

Chapter 16: La Libertà

Rome, Italy 10 April 1516

01:00 am

 _Thump! Thump! Thump!_ Everybody woke up to hear pounding on the front door. Maria got out of her bed, ignoring the cries of the parents who lost their firstborn children. She was wearing her nightdress and walked up to the front door.

'Who's there?" Maria asked.

"Is Ezio Auditore home?" a voice asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"I bring a message from the villa."

Ezio came downstairs in his fleece shirt and breeches. He assured his mom that he would take care of whoever was at the door. Maria went back to her bed. Ezio opened the door and the mysterious person turned out to be the ginger bearded burly guard that he spoke to when he had to warn Cesare about the tenth plague.

"Cesare has summoned you to the villa."

"Why?"

The guard ignored the question and said, "Meet him behind the villa where the Tiber streams."

"I'll be there. Let me get dressed." The burly guard nodded and left as Ezio closed the door. Ezio went upstairs to his room and put on his black robes. He applied his armor and clicked his black and red side cape. He tied the pouch which carried the Apple on his belt which bore the Assassin logo and wore his boots. He saw Rosa was half asleep in the bed that they shared.

"Who was at the door?" Rosa spoke in tiredness.

"Cesare has summoned me to the villa. I'll be back. Try to go to sleep." Ezio kissed Rosa's forehead and rushed downstairs. He opened the door to reveal the city full of sobbing and grief and closed it behind him. As he walked to the villa, he saw parents carrying their dead children. Ezio averted from the sight of it all. Some people recognized Ezio and called him names like "murderer", "Assassin scum", and "traitor". Ezio ignored all those insults.

Ezio reached the gates of the villa, but there were no guards. He remembered the burly guard told him to go to the back of the villa where the Tiber is. He remembered where it was, and his head filled with memories of him and Cesare looking at the river and having conversations near the riverbank.

Ezio walked around the villa and walked down a gradual hill to see his brother in breeches and a white shirt. A gondola was near the riverbank and Ezio saw Cesare walking towards it carrying someone in his arms. Ezio went closer and couldn't believe his eyes when he recognized whom Cesare was holding: his dead son. Cesare refused to look at Ezio in the eyes when he heard his footsteps come toward him. He laid his son on the gondola gently and Ezio knew Cesare was going to give his son a proper burial. Cesare pulled a white sheet over his son's body, preparing to give him a burial. Cesare began to speak amidst the grief that broke the silence.

"You… and your people… have my permission… to go." Cesare spoke in pauses to hold his grief and tears. His voice croaked as he spoke those last two words. Ezio knew that Cesare would give in and announce to him that he would release the Assassins. Ezio wanted to comfort his brother, so he laid out his hand on Cesare's shoulder, but he furiously flinched away. "LEAVE ME!" Ezio shook when Cesare shouted at the top of his lungs, not letting his brother see his face.

Ezio showed despair in his eyes and wanted to comfort Cesare and apologize to him, but he let him go for it was no use. Cesare brought this on himself by not heeding the warning Ezio gave and by letting his words come around to him. Ezio walked away from the grieving father, not looking back at him. Cesare held his son close to his forehead and breathed heavily. He turned to look at Ezio who was walking up the hill and going to the front of the villa and expressed vengeance and fire in his eyes. He would not forgive him for what he had done, and he would have his revenge.

Ezio reached the gates and heard the parents' cries continued. The weight of all that had happened made Ezio fall to the ground. He heaved and began to cry heavy tears. His sobbing joined with the others even though he's not a parent. He was an Assassin who had lost it all: his home, the identity he grew up as, his nephew, and his relationship with his brother. He grieved for the firstborns and offered his condolences. Ezio cried so hard, his tears began to soak his beard and his whole face became red, even his eyes.

He wished he had never discovered the truth about who he really was. He wished he never ran away from Rome and lost contact with his Templar family. He wished he never followed that eagle who would lead him to Jupiter. He wished that he never met Jupiter and let him choose him to be the savior. He wished that God had just killed him already. He wished that he could undo it all and not bring destruction and misery to Rome which had become a wasteland. All that wishing and deep thinking made Ezio sleep on the ground.

* * *

5 hours later

Ezio woke up to hear somebody waking him up. He opened his eyes and saw the skinny clean-shaved guard wake him. The guard didn't express hatred and bitterness towards the Assassin for he too was grieving and suffering from the pain and loss of one of his own. The guard told him to leave and go back home. Ezio got up and didn't speak a word to him at all. He sulked and walked slowly to the alleys leading him into the Assassin neighborhood. He checked in his pouch to see if the Apple was safe, and it was. Nobody tried to steal it while he slept.

Ezio reached his mom's home and out came the doorway was his wife who was dressed already. She walked over to him expressing worry and concern.

"What happened to you? Where have you been? Why didn't you come back?" Rosa asked quickly and stopped when she noticed Ezio's face and eyes were red and there were tear stains that went down from his eyes to his chin.

"He let us go," Ezio whispered. Rosa understood what he said, but she focused on Ezio's being. "But at the cost of losing his son and my nephew did he give in." Rosa hugged Ezio and tears were welling up in her eyes.

"I know you never meant for any of this to happen, but he did bring this upon himself." Ezio and Rosa turned to see Maria and Claudia walking out the door. The mother and daughter showed their concern for Ezio when he came home late. Claudia was smiling wondering if Ezio got permission from Cesare on releasing the Assassins. Ezio nodded his head and Claudia knew what that meant, but she saw he wasn't happy.

"Ezio, I know what it's like to lose someone." Claudia began consoling her younger brother who began to gloom. "We lost our father on the day you were adopted into the Borgia. We never gave up hope that you would come back to us. We prayed that someone would free us out of Rome, and that someone is you." As Ezio heard her sister inspire him, soon all the Assassins stepped out of their doors or looked out their windows to hear Claudia. "We mustn't be afraid because faith will protect us, but hope can change our reality. Miracles can occur if you believe well enough." All the Assassins, from the old to young and from the tall and the small, stepped out of their houses where the morning sky was about to shine on them.

Federico stepped out of the house that he and his family lived for their whole lives, packing some supplies on the mare that was standing at the backyard. He led the horse over to Ezio and Claudia who were watching all the Assassins take off their insignias on the ground and breaking them. It represented their walk to freedom. Ezio felt better hearing his sister inspire others and he knew that she was always the faithful one.

"So, Ezio, where is this peaceful and tranquil land Jupiter spoke about?" Federico asked.

"We head north of here." Ezio pointed out to the gates of Rome. "Jupiter will guide us, and we will all be free. Let's go before the Pope reconsiders."

All the Assassins went inside their homes and began to pack up their supplies. They stocked their wagons with essentials, packed their cattle, donkeys, and horses, and herded their livestock. Annetta joined Ezio, Rosa, Claudia, Maria, and Federico, and she was prepared to leave with them. Federico got his mother on the horse for she was getting old and did not want to walk.

Ezio led the multitude of Assassins out of Rome. They walked in the streets where churches and homes were destroyed by the plagues. Most of the churches that were made in honor of Cesare were demolished. The darkness escaped, and everything was in light. The guards who had controlled the Assassins looked in sorrow and in defeat as they saw them leave. They were devastated at what Rome had become. Some of the townspeople who belittled them had a change of heart in them, and they didn't want to live in Rome anymore seeing that the Pope let this destruction happen, so they left. Some guards left with the Assassins, and they dropped their weapons starting a new life.

As the Assassins reached the gates of Rome, they felt lifted and transformed as they left. They could breathe in the clean air for they were free. The children could run freely in the sun and they joined with the others laughing, playing, and running. Every single one of the Assassins forgot about their life in Rome and they began to think about what they would do in the land that they were promised. They would continue their Assassin ways and their way of life.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **I wanted to write this chapter without trying to make the characters sing, but it's too hard. I managed to bring in the Italian lyrics of Se Crederai (When You Believe) into Claudia's speech, if you notice.**

 **BTW I opened a poll on my profile. Go ahead and vote.**


	17. Parting of the Dolomites

**I'm almost done with this fanfiction. If possible, I will edit it for some grammatical errors that I have put.**

 **The poll that I posted two days ago is still open in my profile. If you haven't voted, please do so as it will help me in the future.**

* * *

Chapter 17: Parting of the Dolomites

The Dolomite Mountains, 15 April 1516

08:35 am

The Assassins have been walking to northern Italy for five days with Ezio in the lead. Jupiter led them to their destination as a pillar of dust in the day and as a pillar of fire in the night. They have walked through plains, forests, and grasslands to reach where the Dolomite Mountains towered over the plains. The dust disappeared as this was where the multitude of Assassins rested. They could smell the mountain air mixed in with scents of flowers. Soon, they were about to reach the place of peace and tranquility.

Everybody stopped to take breaks, put their children on the ground, rest their tiring feet, feed themselves and their animals, and help each other in need. Even the Roman townspeople helped the Assassins and they never showed hostility and bitterness towards each other. There were even guards who used to work with Cesare and turned over a new leaf amongst the people. Everything was dandy and fine until one Assassin blew into what appeared to be an antelope horn for a warning. Everybody turned around to see what was going on.

On top of a hill was a man cladded in armor and adorned a long red cape riding a horse. He looked familiar to Ezio and all the Assassins murmured on who the mysterious man could be. Ezio squinted his eyes and saw that mysterious man was Cesare. He had followed the Assassins all the way from Rome. Cesare gave out a battle cry and behind him were thousands of his armor-cladded soldiers ready to massacre all the Assassins. They rode down the hill on their steeds like a herd of cattle.

The Assassins screamed and moved forward trying to get as far away as possible from the oncoming army. The horses panicked, the goats and sheep scattered, the people ran, and the babies cried. As they all thought it was over for them, the sky darkened, and lightning struck. Ezio saw in the clouds that they were opening and out came Jupiter who revealed himself to Ezio, the Assassins, and soon Cesare's army. They all were petrified and screamed when they saw Jupiter as a giant in the clouds.

Jupiter took out his lightning bolts and struck down in the direction of Cesare's army. The lightning struck into the earth and out came fire. The army stopped their horses, and Cesare ordered his men to run around the fire. However, Jupiter thought quickly and struck another lightning bolt into the ground creating fire again. Cesare and his men were trapped and could not advance towards the Assassins.

Jupiter then disappeared into the sky, and the Assassins turned to Ezio waiting for him to perform a miracle or something. Ezio looked at the people and had to do something. He turned to look at the mountain range and decided to do the impossible just to get his people to safety. His wife and his family watched him go toward the mountain ridge.

Ezio walked very far away from the group of Assassins to the summit of the mountains pulling out the Apple preparing to do what would be powerful enough for him to accomplish. He held the Apple in the sky and heard Jupiter's voice in his heart.

 _"With this Apple, you… shall do… my wonders!"_

Ezio then pointed the Apple at the mountains and out came a strong beam that struck the mountains into half. Rocks flew out of the sky, avoiding the people. The people were amazed at what they saw, but they were too nervous and scared to even cross between the mountains. Ezio looked back at the frightened people, and he looked at them with plea in his eyes. Nobody dare to go across, except for one man, and that man was Federico. He had put aside all his doubts about Ezio, and this proved that they were true brothers and they were for each other. As Federico crossed the mountain, Claudia, Rosa, Annetta, Maria, and all the other Assassins followed. They walked on the rocky path that would lead them to paradise. Everybody helped each other in crossing the path. As they reached further, it was getting dark, no help to the darkened sky. The Assassins helped create torches and they torched each other's torches. As they walked, they admired the rocky terrain and design of the interior of the mountain. They were halfway to paradise, until their troubles would come back to them.

Meanwhile, back at Cesare's army, the fire that was blocking their way disappeared and they saw the split-up mountain ridge. Cesare knew this was their chance to get to the Assassins and plot his revenge after everything that had happened to him in Rome. His face became bubbling mad with vengeance. He grabbed out his sword and screamed at the top of his lungs to attack. The men rode their horses into the mountain path, but the horses knew that danger was going to come to them, so they panicked and stood on their hindlegs throwing the soldiers off, including Cesare. They all got off and saw their horses run off in the opposite direction.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE! KILL THEM!" Cesare pointed at the direction where the Assassins were going, and the soldiers ran with swords and axes in their hands. "KILL THEM ALL!"

Ezio saw the soldiers giving chase and he shouted to the Assassins, "The soldiers! They're coming!" When they heard those words, they ran in fear and hurried to the other side. Ezio hurried with them, but he was the last person and the soldiers were almost about to get him.

"Ezio! Hurry!" Federico and Claudia were helping some people get up and they weren't going to leave until Ezio caught up with them. Rosa, Annetta, and Maria, who was riding on the chestnut mare, were in the front leading the Assassins to the other side. The mountain opened to show light and greenery and the Assassins ran to it like there was fire on their feet. Ezio saw the soldiers were getting closer and he saw up in the sky, the mountain was about to collapse. Rocks and boulders fell down on the soldiers and oblivious to them, they were crushed under the enormous weights of the rocks. The mountains were going to be closing, and Ezio hurried to catch up with the Assassins.

Cesare saw the boulders crushing his men and the mountains were closing, so he ran with full speed. He reached the other side from where he came from almost being crushed but survived. As he was safe, he was defeated and failed in having his revenge. He screamed in defeat and shame.

Ezio reached up to the other side of the mountain and with the Assassins. He saw a little boy who tripped while running, so he picked him up running away from the closing mountains. When the mountains closed, gusts of dust blew on their faces. Most of the Assassins blocked their faces and Ezio protected the child from the gust like he was his own son. His robes and cape fluttered with the wind until it stopped, and some rocks fell a little.

Ezio looked at what had just happened. Every single one of the Assassins from the tall to the small and from the young to the old stared in shock and they felt immobilized at the inevitable. Claudia hugged Federico knowing that they were free at last. Everybody laughed, cheered, and hugged each other as they were happy being free. Some of Cesare's ex-guards and the Roman townspeople felt anew and were happy feeling this freedom. Some Assassins praised to God and Jupiter for what had happened, regardless of their beliefs, and they smelled the fresh grass that they stood on.

Annetta got Maria off the chestnut mare, and they rushed to find Ezio and the others. Ezio and Rosa hugged each other after being separated from the crowd. Federico bear-hugged Ezio and they laughed at each other, feeling happy. Rosa hugged Claudia and soon Annetta and Maria came to hug Ezio, thanking him for saving them. Rosa hugged her mother-in-law and Annetta. Ezio then went up to Claudia and looked at her smiling at him. She hugged Ezio with open arms.

"Thank you," he expressed to Claudia. He turned and saw his mother go up to him, caressing his face.

"Your father would have been so proud of you if he were alive to see this day," Maria spoke in tears of happiness.

"Thank you, mother. _Ti voglio bene_ (I love you)."

" _Anche io_ (Me too)," Maria responded in the same way she said to her husband on his deathbed and she kissed her son's cheek.

She joined up with the others who were talking and Ezio looked at the mountain sky, thinking about the life he was leaving behind. The life he thought he had in Rome. He went over to the mountain that was towering over the paradise he was standing on and Claudia looked at him wondering where he was going. Ezio was thinking about Cesare and how he had left him the second time. What he didn't know was on the other side of the mountains was Cesare on his knees shouting, in defeat, Ezio's name. Each scream sounded like he was pleading for him to come back and it also sounded like he wanted to kill him after what he had done to Rome and his image. It sounded like the scream he shouted when Ezio left on the end of December 1493, except it was longer and in pain.

"Goodbye, brother," Ezio sighed. He then turned around to join with his family. Him, Rosa, Maria, Federico, Claudia, and Annetta led the Assassins and they all followed and went over to their new paradise and freedom.

"Look," Rosa spoke to Ezio trying to get his attention. "Look at your people, Ezio." Ezio turned to see his people happy and they were walking and dancing in happiness from being liberated from the clutches of the Borgia Templars. "They are free." Ezio remembered those were the same words he spoke back in Venice to Rosa when he told her what he wanted for his people by using the thieves' freedom as an example.

Ezio had completed the task of freeing the Assassins and he knew his destiny very well. He was meant to free them from the Borgia Templars even though he grew up with them. After freeing the Assassins, he would reteach them the ways of being an Assassin and have them follow the tenets of the Creed. He would rebuild a brotherhood and it would be free from the hands of the Templars.

A few days later, the Assassins have situated themselves in part of the mountains where they would have a fortress built and the Assassin order would be created here. Ezio saw that his people were becoming one and free. What was once an enslaved group of people now became liberated citizens and the Creed was reborn.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **If you thought this fanfiction ends at this chapter and it's complete, you're dreaming. I'm planning on uploading an epilogue chapter and soon it will be complete. Please review if you haven't done so. I write the story, you review, fave, and follow. Got it?**

 **EDIT #1 10/5/18: I have been updating the story for its grammatical errors and such for those who have been following my story. I decided not to write the epilogue. I started writing a little bit of it 2 months ago, but those months passed and since school was keeping me busy, I lost inspiration to writing it. What I was gonna include in the epilogue was Rosa giving birth to her first child and Ezio wanted to name their child Giovanni after his bio father. Then Ezio and Rosa would go to Venice and reunite with Antonio, Valentina, Flora, Diana, and the rest of the thieves. I would also include the sisters joining Ezio and Rosa back to their Assassin fortress back in the Dolomites and they would live their lives there forever, safe from Templar harm. If you wanna write the epilogue for this story, you may. Just credit me.**


End file.
